Parallel Peregrination
by QuietSilence
Summary: Meet three different parallel selves of Sawada Tsunayoshi. One a normal don-to-be, one an innocent student, and another a ruthless monster. What would happen if the worlds intertwined, switching their respective lives? AUs. Cover-art owned by me.
1. Prologue

**Oh god what am I doing? I have summatives and exams to study for... (TㅅT) Well here's my first all CC story. Enjoy! (^ㅅ^)**

* * *

 **Summary:**

Meet three different parallel selves of Sawada Tsunayoshi. One a normal don-to-be, one an innocent student, and another a ruthless monster. What would happen if the worlds intertwined, switching their respective lives?

* * *

 **Warnings: AUs, Un-betaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Parallel worlds are an odd concept to think is it not? The 'you' of your world isn't 'you' of another's. In fact, what defines, differentiates, and connects 'you' from the other 'you?' Is it your looks? But what if you were born with a different genetic code? Is it you personality? But what if you were raised differently? Is it your power and status? But who is the one to judge? Or perhaps, is it your soul? But how can one know?

Now to put into perspective, is that the most interesting question or is there a better one? How about a scenario where 'you' had switched positions of another 'you?' How would you react? What would you feel? What would you do or say?

So many questions, yet not enough answers. So…

Let's dive into three worlds of one person, shall we?

* * *

The first is of an adolescent boy who was raised by two loving parents however due to some workplace conflicts, one of them happened to leave in his early childhood. But it wasn't like he cared too much himself. The boy was raised mostly by his mother, barely remembering who his father even was.

The boy was sloppy, clumsy, moronic and all in all a complete idiot. He scored no higher than absolute failure in his academics, his athletic ability was plain laughable, and any forms of life skill he had had been thrown out the window from birth.

He had no friends and anyone bigger (sometimes even smaller) than him loved to torture his social and personal life and yet never once did he fight back. In fact, he trembled in his own cold sweat everyday hoping that no one would notice him since anytime someone did, it never turned out very well for him.

No doubt, he was a loser through and through.

But it all changed one day when a tutor came barging into his life; crushing his insecurities down (figuratively and literally) and changed his life forever. He made loyal friends, became vastly superior compared to his past self, and most importantly happier.

Now he lives his life still exactly the same with his kind yet quirky personality but with friends and a mentor to guide him through his path.

* * *

Next, is the same adolescent boy almost like the previous world except he was raised by nurturing and caring parents who were both there for him from the start. He grew up a saint- pure and untainted by the cruelty of the world.

In this world, he was quite average. His academic abilities were on par with the majority of his peers, his athletic abilities was just slightly above average, however his skills in even the harshest of real life functions was superb. Culinary, craft, the arts- anything creative or useful in life was his expertise.

And that's what led him to be popular and quite the social butterfly. He had no qualms about speaking to or performing for other people and in fact enjoyed aiding others- thus gaining copious amounts of attention from both women and men.

He was happy because others were happy.

Now, even after the appearance of some odd fellows, he accepted them all without a single doubt. Some may have called on his passivity however he preferred to stay positive and bright even in times of crisis.

* * *

Finally is the same adolescent boy almost like the two previous worlds except he wasn't raised by loving parents who cared for him. His father, unstable and unable to control his emotions, lashed out at his own son, refusing to face the reality that his beloved wife had unfortunately passed away.

He tried to appeal his father by becoming the perfect son. He scored the highest in his studies, was the absolute perfect athlete, but still slightly lacked in the home economics department- which he tried endlessly to perfect. All for his father.

And yet, it was never enough.

No matter what the boy did, his father would refuse to acknowledge him. Refuse to even so much as glance at him without trying to beat him. This created a stone-cold monster who lashed out at anyone who dared cross his path. No dared to fight him. No one dared to cross him.

No one came to save him from his own hell and that's when he learned: In the world, you can trust no one but yourself.

Now he lived as a lone wolf- no, a monster feared by all and all alone.

* * *

Three unique worlds with three unique people yet all connected by fate that they are all, in fact, one and the same. If, by chance, the three worlds were to cross paths, what would they do?

What can they do?

Emerge from the conflicts of another's perspective and become stronger? Or will they crumble and fall from the weight of their own selves' trauma?

What will the boy from the first world do?

 _"_ _I want to protect my friends."_

The second?

 _"_ _I want everyone to be happy."_

The third?

 _"_ _I want the world to perish."_

Let see what fate will bring to the three alternate selves of none other than, _Sawada Tsunayoshi._


	2. Chapter 1

**China12 : Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **Cyndawill : Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **Deadly Queen Alice23 : Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **Flaming Wills : Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **HanaHimeSama : Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **HedyBear : Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **Random fangirl 43 : Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **ShiroYuki1827 : Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **Silverpond : Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **tsunakyo1827 : Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **tsuna uzumaki : Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **BloodyRabbit89 : Thank you for following my story! Thank you for the review!**

 **Directrix : Thank you for following my story!**

 **sanzohiryuu : Thank you for following my story!**

 **zoela : Thank you for following my story! Thank you for the review!**

 **DulharpaDulharpa : Thank you for following my story!**

 **GranEvol21 : Thank you for following my story! Thank you for the review! EXTREME UPDATE!**

 **7iffany : Thank you for the review! I'll try to edit my story better!**

* * *

 **(0 - 0) Oh my... I didn't expect so many people to read this... Thank you all so very much! (^ㅅ^)/**

 **By the way, fair warning this story will may gay/bi themes, abuse, swearing, etc. (Not too explicit of course) in the future so please be warned!**

* * *

"Speech/Dialogue"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: AUs, Change in Perspectives, Un-betaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Starry skies, nascent nights.

A soft breeze hummed against the trees of Namimori on this quiet day as all the diurnal critters retired awaiting the light of the next day. The town was silent with only the chirping of the crickets and the cries of the nocturnal creatures filling the air. Many of the residents in this small town were already asleep... except for one household. The Sawada resistance was filled to the brim with the sounds of the relentless ruckus of a hyperactive child.

 _"Lambo, get back here!"_

 _"You can't catch Lambo-sama, Dame-Tsuna!"_

 _"L-Lambo!"_

* * *

Tsuna placed a hand over his stomach and the other firmly grasping the couch for support, gasping for breath. He watched as the cow-print obsessed toddler ran around the house disturbing everyone in their residence from their well-deserved sleep. Jumping from couch to couch, Lambo leapt over the cushions- yelling his name just to spite him all the more.

Getting back up, Tsuna heard the annoyed steps of his family (and a bunch of freeloaders) resonate as an exhausted group of sleep-deprived adults came down the stairs to murder the source of the noise (minus Nana of course).

It was bad enough that he didn't get enough sleep but much worse when Reborn was woken from his beauty rest. Reborn. Awoken. Someone who could be compared to Hibari on the light sleeper to heavy sleeper ratio. While one could sleep through gunfire but woke at the sound of a flower petal dropping from a vase, Tsuna theorized that Reborn just chose when to be woken up for shits and giggles.

'On hindsight, I should've hid the grape candies higher on the shelves,' Tsuna thought tiredly.

Now a hyperactive child in a sugar induced high was jumping around and screaming on top of his lungs that he would kill Reborn and become the best Mafioso. Tsuna tried to calm Lambo down once more, struggling to keep a thrashing toddler in his arms (it was a feat just _catching_ him). Fearing that Reborn would shoot a 'warning shot' like the last time he woke him up, Tsuna ignored the pain of the foot firmly planted inbetween his ribcage- hoping, just hoping that Lambo could calm down soon. Unfortunately for Tsuna, luck was not on his side as Lambo dug his hands into his wormhole of an afro and started to pull out miscellaneous objects at random.

A cold sweat travelled up Tsuna's spine as the footsteps of his impending doom came closer and closer. Rushing towards Lambo, Tsuna dodged the flying objects- candy, grenades, candy grenades…

Seriously who was supplying weapons for a five year old child!?

Thankfully Tsuna managed to get close enough to Lambo to grab his arms and immobilize him. "Lambo!"

Unfortunately, as fate would have it, Lambo was able to pull out his ten year bazooka the very moment before Tsuna grabbed a hold of him, as the weapon plunged straight towards his body.

'Why me?' he thought dejectedly.

Tsuna braced himself for the click of the trigger and the trippy streams of light appear to switch his current self with his ten years older one. If he was completely honest, Tsuna held slight fear in his heart trying to cope with the situation. After all, the last time he travelled to the future, he had been dead inside a coffin fighting for his and his friend's lives in a dystopian world ruled by a psychotic marshmallow-obsessed dictator bent on taking over the all the worlds.

True, he was friends with the so-called dictator now but who was to say the future didn't just create a new villain for him to fight? At least the very least he would have a clear target to defeat.

So what could it be this time? Demons? Aliens trying to take over the world? The dead rising? Honestly at this point, those ridiculous theories actually seemed plausible.

Holding his breath Tsuna closed his eyes shut, clenching his body as the tube engulfed his body and the trigger was pulled.

* * *

…

…

…

But nothing happened.

Tsuna coughed, the pink smoke filling his mouth. 'I can feel the smoke, so what happened? Did Lambo break it again or- … -Giannini should be banned coming within ten miles of our weapons!'

Tsuna opened his eyes as he _felt_ a bullet glide right past his cheeks- spinning straight _through_ Lambo's head. The moment the bullet made contact, Lambo was knocked out unconscious as he wobbled and fell off the couch hitting his head in the process without waking up.

Still registering what was happening in his mind, Tsuna's face also met the floor as Reborn drop kicked his useless student into the ground. Flailing uselessly, Tsuna could feel Reborn's silent glare bore a hole into his skull as he stood on top of the mop of messy, but soft, fawn hair.

Tsuna got up holding his head from the pain radiating off his skull. "W-What did you do that for Reborn!? That hurts-!"

 _" **Dame-Tsuna**."_

He gulped at the intensity of the ex-Arcobaleno's tone. **"I just got back from a fourteen hour flight from Italy and I don't want to deal with** ** _any_** **whinnying idiots. Act like a boss and calm your family."**

Hopping off of his head, Reborn jumped into Bianchi's arms as they both headed back upstairs to catch up on their missed bed rest. Tsuna stared at their retreating forms thanking God that Reborn was too tired to punish him on the spot.

Though he should've expected by now that Reborn was already coordinating a series of intense training for him the next day.

* * *

Changing into his pajamas, Tsuna hopped into bed carefully avoiding any mishaps that may incur the wrath of an awoken Reborn. Slipping into the sheets, Tsuna snuggled up to the warmth of the bed as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tsuna shifted in his covers as it fell off the bed with his squirming. Feeling an odd breeze, Tsuna shivered as he reached for the covers but grabbed nothing but air.

'I swear if this is Lambo again…' Tsuna thought drowsily.

Groaning, Tsuna opened his eyes but immediately closed it when a flash of light pierced his eyes. Tsuna twitched, trying to fight the brightness as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. His annoyance turned into one of in surprise when he saw the odd landscape.

He was no longer in his bedroom but floating in temporal space. Panic quickly set into his heart as Tsuna uselessly flailed his arms trying to find the non-existent ground.

The silence and isolation was killing him. The world was a boundless dark space with swirls of stars and milky ways as the force made his heart feel as if it was pumping through his throat.

He did not like this. He did not like this at all. He wanted the ground. He wanted his feet and or other parts of his body firmly situated on a flat surface without having to reject reality for once.

Why do these weird, nonsensical stuff always happen to him?

Tsuna yelled for help as small pearls of tears pricked the edges of his eyes. With his quivering breath, Tsuna closed his eyes hoping this was all a dream despite clearly being able to _feel_ everything.

Denying reality was his best suite after all.

Panic engulfed his heart until he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

 _"Are you okay?"_

Jumping at the touch, Tsuna yelped and sharply turned his head, as a silent, stiff scream met his voice.

* * *

"Excuse me? Please calm down," the person said with a sympathetic voice. "We are not going to hurt you, please believe us-"

 _"Speak for yourself."_

Another figure appeared before Tsuna's eyes- one with a low, venomous voice. "I won't hesitate to hurt you if you're the root cause of all this."

"That's very rude! You can't go around and threaten people!"

The other one rolled his eyes and grunted shoving his hands into his pants. "Fuck off."

He gasped and put his hands to his hips. "Language!"

Dry sounds came out of his mouth as Tsuna saw two figures bickering before him. Both were seemingly around his age except for the very visible height difference. And strangely enough, they looked familiar but Tsuna couldn't quite place his finger on who they reminded him of.

The first one with the gentle voice looked quite well-kept and poise with tawny groomed hair tied into a thin ponytail at the back. His eyes were of similar colour to his own except much larger, and to mean no disrespect, but he looked a tad girly folding his legs; floating in the space _with_ the weird force keeping them up. It was as if be blended in the environment right away; the air around him bubbly and kind. He was bright, metaphorically and literally as he wore bright gradient clothing that was gently floating in the space like little butterflies.

His, for the lack of a better term, _flamboyant_ clothing was a major contrast to the gloomy, heavy looking clothes of the other male with the harsh voice.

Unlike the stylish and visually appealing one, this one had red walnut-coloured unkempt hair that reached shortly past his collar. His bangs were long- a portion of his face covered by them. His sharp eyes were a deep, murky orange- like if pure orange paint was contaminated by black and was forced to mix together. Rebellious silver piercings decorated his face with multiple ear piercings and one eyebrow piercing. Bruises, cuts, and scars littered his whole body- from his hands to his legs and from his neck to his torso. Most noticeably though was a single scorched scar that ran along his cheek up to his eye radiating power and authority as the force around worked its way _up_ _to_ him. The air around him was cold and feared almost as if trembling for a way out but unable to under the smouldering pressure of the sinewy beast.

Tsuna felt at ease with the prior and on guard with the latter but mostly felt confusion. Why was he here with these odd people suspended in this weird ethereal plane?

* * *

The 'scary' male glided towards Tsuna with a predatorily glare as he clicked his tongue. "Tsk. I can't believe this," he said grunting. Then pointed at the bubbly one, "You look even weaker than him."

Tsuna followed his finger as it pointed to the kinder gentleman smiling at him. Focusing his attention back to the man dangerously close to him, Tsuna gulped trying to keep his nerves down.

After all a monster could smell fear.

Trying to diffuse the tension between them, Tsuna stuttered out a question. "I-If you don't mind me asking, w-who are you?"

The teen backed off and gave him a dubious stare. "You're kidding right?"

Tsuna was on the verge of tears as the judgmental leer of the other teen bore right into his core. "I-I-"

"Hey!" The kinder male floated in between the two spreading his arms out wide to block the negativity and harsh glare of the menacing teen. "He's very uncomfortable right now, so please back off. I'm sure we could settle this in a peaceful and cordial way."

"Hn." He rolled his eyes in response, backing off. "I have so much shit to deal with and the fucking world gives me more," he grunted under his breath.

"T-Thanks…" Tsuna whispered.

His defender turned his head and gave a wide grin. "No problem! Besides…" He returned his focus onto the scowling boy in front of him. "….I was wondering the same thing as well. Hear me out for a second. Isn't better to at least know each other? We don't know why this is happening, why to us, and who or what brought us here. So… Might as well, right?"

"…"

"…Right?"

The teen let out an exhausted sigh rubbing his temples. "You two really have no idea, do you? By deductive reasoning you should know who the other two are you fucking morons!"

He pouted. "Goodness, you really need to watch your language! I swear you're as bad as Xanny and his friends. But… I have been wondering!" He clasped his hands in a dramatic fashion. "You guys look so familiar but I'm sure we've never met before!"

"I've been wondering the same thing," Tsuna finally piped in, "you guys also look really familiar to me but I'm positive that we've never met."

"Right? Right?" He gasped. "Maybe we're spirit brothers! Oh this is really exciting!"

"I-I don't think that's it…"

"Oh? Then… maybe we're the chosen ones to save the world and vanquish evil!"

'Why am I always stuck with these crazy weird random people all the time?' Tsuna thought. "I don't think that's it either."

"Then maybe-!"

 **"SHUT UP YOU RETARDED MEATSACKS!"**

They both turned their heads to the frustrated teen wallowing in annoyance. "I'll explain so just shut up and listen."

The two nodded despite the other one pouting in reluctance listening to such filthy words.

"First, why the hell do you think we look so familiar? And no, it's not because we're the chosen ones." Getting nothing but silence from the other two bumbling idiots, he face palmed at their level of perceptiveness.

Placing both hands back into his pockets, he sighed and leaned back. "Parallel world theory. Heard of it?"

'Byakuran and Yuni said something about that I think,' Tsuna thought.

"Like a tree, there are multiple worlds- each created or formed from branching decisions and situations anyone can or was forced to make. Basically, we three are all the same person but just from different universes."

"…"

"…"

 **"What!?"**

* * *

Tsuna widened his eyes and started to question his identity. There was no way he was meeting with his alternate selves! There was just no way! Tsuna panicked desperately wishing this was some cruel and unusual punishment Reborn had planned for him.

'W-What the hell is going on!?' he erratically thought.

Trying to cope with his existential crisis, the fluttery Tsuna rubbed his back and whispered calming words to him- calming his nerves.

Sure he had heard of parallel universes but meeting your alternate selves!? Tsuna had heard of Byakuran and Yuni speaking or observing their parallel selves (in fact it was a major factor that largely contributed their personalities and powers) but why him? If he had remembered correctly, the Tri-ni-Sette gave the Vongola rings the power of time, not space.

Tsuna cried dry tears as he cursed his luck. 'Why can't my life be normal for once!?'

Unlike him however, the fluttery Tsuna beamed at the revelation. "Really? I see the similarities now! And the differences… but let's not dwell on the negatives! This is so exciting! I'm meeting my alternate selves!"

The glaring Tsuna rubbed his temples trying to block out the noise. "Yeah sure, exciting. Now kindly shut that damn mouth of yours. I swear you voice is even more annoying than _his_."

"Well then!" he said clapping his hands, "introductions are in order!"

"I refuse-"

"I mean I'm sure you already know but, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! But call me Tsu! That's what my friends call me."

Little taken aback at Tsu's enthusiasm, Tsuna continued. "Y-Yeah… same, Sawada Tsunayoshi but call me Tsuna."

"…"

"Don't be a downer! Can't you at least introduce yourself? Please?" Tsu floated towards the unnamed Tsuna and snaked his arms around his. "PLEASE!?"

"Hnnn…" The last Tsuna growled a threatening gleam glossing over his eyes- baring his fangs.

(It was at this point that Tsuna wondered if all his alternate selves were so… suicidal).

He glared contemplating beating the shit out of his alternate self but controlled his anger and rising annoyance. Instead he slipped out of the constricting hold and leapt far away from the other two.

"Tsk… Tsunayoshi."

"C'mon…" Tsu pouted. "Can't you at least give your entire name?"

 **"That _is_ my entire name." ** Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth as disgusting, vile memories flashed before his eyes. 'I rather die than hear _that_ name again,' he thought.

Tsuna shook his head. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but it was obvious that Tsunayoshi had some sort of issues with his given name. "T-Tsu-kun, I think it's best if we just left T-Tsunayoshi-kun alone…" 'It's so weird using my name for other people…'

Tsunayoshi's scowl lessened as he closed his eyes. "Hn. Looks like you're not as stupid as I initially thought." Opening them again, he scanned the area and sighed. "I swear it's his entire fucking fault..."

Tsu crossed his arms in annoyance. "Please use a kinder language Tsunayoshi!"

"Whatever. What were you guys doing before you were sent to this realm?"

Tsuna answered first clearing remembering the encounter with Reborn. "Eto… I was chasing Lambo until Reborn threatened me to go to sleep."

Tsu chimed in surprised. "Really? I was cleaning up after dinner when he tucked me in."

Tsuna looked at him as if he grew another head. "…What?"

"He's super nice right? Though I don't why, I really appreciate it!" Tsu beamed remembering the embrace of his kind tutor.

Tsu had been putting one of the dishes away in the high cupboards until he slipped off the step stool and hurt his ankle. It was nothing too serious, just a minor scratch, nothing broken. But once his body made contact with the ground, Reborn had come rushing in- healing him with his Sun flames (even though he said it was okay). Then he proceeded to carry him like a princess up to his bed and even gave him a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

Tsu returned back to reality as he saw the Tsuna's very _expressive_ reaction.

"Again, what?" Tsuna questioned, "Reborn is not kind. He is the spawn of hell. The tutor from hell! There is no way he's nice! Wait… how did he even carry you!? He's an infant!"

This time, Tsu looked at Tsuna if he grew another head. "In…fant? I don't think a forty plus year old man in his twenty year old body is considered an infant. Also, he's a gentleman through and through. Renato would never hurt anyone!"

"Renato? Who are you talking about? I'm talking about Reborn and he wouldn't even hesitate to reverse one ton mallet Lambo into the ground, let alone 'hurt.' He's the demon tutor from hell!"

"No he's not! He's a wonderful man who had many troubles throughout his life! He wouldn't dare hurt anyone! He loves children, flowers, and all that good stuff!"

"ARE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT THE SAME PERSON!?"

* * *

Hearing the two bicker, Tsunayoshi lamented the fact he was still alive. Normally, he wouldn't be exactly _against_ stopping conflict he wasn't involved in but this was getting ridiculous. It was like seeing two toddlers arguing over a toy- boring and repetitive. He didn't know exactly who this 'Reborn' or 'Renato' was (he assumed they were both the same person), but obviously the two didn't know jack about parallel worlds.

"I take back what I said. You are both idiots." Tsunayoshi deadpanned scrutinizing them with his glare. "Did I not say parallel world theory just a moment ago? Use your fucking brains you slow dipshits."

Tsuna raised a brow as a light bulb lit up in above his head. "Oh! The Reborn of my world must be different! But…" '-the difference is too large…'

"Renato is kind and I'm sure he is in both your worlds. Maybe he's just hiding his true feelings!" Tsu argued.

Tsunayoshi yawned, disinterested. "I don't know who you're talking about. I don't have a 'Reborn' or 'Renato' in my world." He rubbed his eyes suddenly feeling exhaustion flowing into him. "Or at least I haven't met him yet."

"WHAT?" the two said at the same time.

"How is that possible!?" Tsuna asked. 'There is no way he didn't come for me! Unless… I'm not- _Tsunayoshi's_ not Vongola or mafia in that world?'

"Well you should really meet him then!" Tsu said yawning, covering his mouth, "he's really…kind… Hey, why do I feel so sleepy...?"

Tsuna also felt a yawn coming as he rubbed his eyes. "Y-yeah… me too."

'It must be… because we're waking up…' Tsunayoshi thought drowsily.

* * *

Suddenly the world blurred and darkened for all three Tsunas as their awareness slipped past them- slowly losing all ability to think. Closing their eyes their bodies slowly disappeared from the temporal plane to return back into their respective worlds.

* * *

 **If you'd like, you can go check out my tumblr where I have fanart of my stories and KHR in general (^ㅅ^)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for favouriting/following my story!**

 **Black7kitten,** **Hime2700Tsuna,** **TheDreamLivesonin9Memories,** **cheshire-catR27,** **ruelasjasmine97,** **yukio00,** **Reki Riruchio** **,** **Akahibana, MinRisa91, Zeyra K, NariGray, sadisticsoldier, artemis . nyx01 (sorry about the name, Fanfiction's rules with their periods), Haruka Izami, StoneLily, shinigame3, team1225, tsunakyo1827, and ChierrySky.**

 **Dulharpa** **: Thank you for a lovely review! (*^ㅅ^*) And who knows? Perhaps Renato and Reborn will meet, maybe maybe not~**

* * *

 **A note that from now on, if the thank-yous reach over ten lines (excluding reviews) I'll condense them like this. I hope I didn't offend anyone, I just don't want people to be inconvenience by 10+ lines of my appreciation to you guys instead of the actual story.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Suddenly the world blurred and darkened for all three Tsunas as their awareness slipped past them- slowly losing all ability to think. Closing their eyes their bodies slowly disappeared from the temporal plane to return back into their respective worlds.

* * *

Tsuna woke up with a start. No not from the paining bruises given by his tutor (for once) but from the weird ethereal impact from being thrusted out of his dreams. Scratching his head, Tsuna saw his own disheveled state reflected in the foggy glass of his window. His already messy hair even messier, his two piece pajamas wrinkled, and heck somehow he managed to button the left button of his shirt one hole too high while the elastic band of his pants were sagging to below his hip bones- almost to his mid-thighs.

But more than his tousled state, Tsuna's mind wandered off to odd dream he had. First he was floating in this weird space, then he felt this weird sensation throughout, and the most bizarre thing happened.

He had supposedly met two of his alternate selves.

'Wha… What was that dream…?' Tsuna thought shuffling his hair.

He hadn't met them long enough that he'd make an exact opinion about them however if Tsuna knew one thing, it was that they were weird. Honestly, it was weird enough that he had met his alternate selves but even weirder when one was so scary (almost like Hibari he thought) and the other well, for a lack of a better word, float-y?

(Unbeknownst to Tsuna, if only he had been less drowsy and in a better state of awareness, he would've felt the Vongola ring around his neck shift in form and shake for a second.)

Besides the initial shock, Tsuna could feel his grogginess returning to him as he yawed, stretching out his stiff muscles. He could think all he wanted later after all it was only a dream right? His thumping heart rate slowed to a normal pace as the cold sweat from his awakening faded. His eyelids still feeling heavy, Tsuna plunged back into his bed as his face was buried in the fold of his pillow, drifting off into sleep once more.

At least that was the plan anyways.

* * *

Unfortunately for him, Reborn (in his morning-after his very sleep deprived state) kicked Tsuna out of bed (a sound thud was made as Tsuna's limbs sprawled on the floor comically) and the look of absolute misery on his student's face lightening up his mood a bit.

"Dame-Tsuna get up. It's time to go," Reborn said pulling his pajamas over his large baby head.

Rubbing his eyes and sore spots, Tsuna whined. "But it's still dark out! What time is it?"

Folding his clothes Reborn tucked them into his drawer. "Six fourteen."

Tsuna got off the floor, his eye begging for sweet release. "My point exactly! School doesn't start until eight."

Adjusting the fedora he snatched off Tsuna's bedpost, Reborn smirked. "How would you know? Being as late as you are."

Pink dusted Tsuna's puffy cheeks. "I-I'm not that late! At least I don't get bitten to death…"

"-much," added Reborn, "anyways, since I'm such a generous person, I'll give you one minute to get ready."

'How the hell are you generous!?'

"I can make it thirty seconds if you want Dame-Tsuna." Goodness, didn't his student know by now that he could read minds?

"Why do I even need to get ready that fast!?"

A dark smile crept up his cheeks. "A mafia boss should be ready to escape at any given moment."

"W-Wha?" Tsuna rushed over to Reborn as he shook his small infant body (he got kicked in the face soon after). "I-I told you I don't want to become mafia boss! Not the Decimo, not the Neo Vongola Primo!"

Reborn sighed at _this_ pathetic sight. Even now he was whining about going against his fate even after everything he had accomplished plus going into the _future_. No, it was even worse since he was clutching his head like a scared little kid on the mess he calls a floor with a physic comparable to a stick.

(Seriously, how the hell did he not gain insane amount of muscle mass by now? Testosterone really didn't work for this boy.)

Adjusting the imitation pacifier around his neck Reborn made his way to the door. "Anyways get ready. Nono sent a private jet for us."

Tsuna abruptly stopped climbing back into the warm embrace of his sheets, swallowing the lump in his throat, Tsuna knew he was going to regret asking (though he would regret either way) but it was inevitable. "W-What are you talking about Reborn…?"

Hiding an amused smile under his fedora (Tsuna knew for _sure_ he was going to regret asking), Reborn perched Leon on his hat. "Pack your bags Tsuna, we're heading to Italy."

Yep, instant regret.

* * *

"So tell me again, why I'm still going to school!?" Tsuna yelled through the toast in his mouth as he dashed off to Namimori Middle School.

Reborn sitting elegantly on his shoulder, petted Leon, feeling the cool breeze brush his skin. "Don't talk with your mouth full Tsuna. It's very rude and unfitting of a mafia boss. You are not businessman in the middle of rush hour or a high school girl in a shoujo manga, chew. Also, I can't have you skipping school now can I?"

'Like you actually care!' "Then why did you wake me up at six in the morning then make me late because of some stupid punish-"

"-training."

"Like hell it is! Now I'm two minutes late! Since the Shimon came, Hibari-san and Adelheid unknowingly teamed up and started punishing people who are even a second late!"

"Your left button is buttoned one hole higher…such an unsightly look for an undignified boss…." Reborn mocked in a patronizing tone, completely ignoring his student's whining. "Well, at least you're not alone."

Reborn hopped off his shoulder, landing on the grey stone fences as Tsuna kept running.

"What are you-?"

Suddenly as Tsuna turned the corner, he saw a blur of red before crashing into the said blur as the two both tumbled down- dirt and dust of the small town's alleyways covering them both.

"E-Enma?" Coughing, Tsuna opened one of his eyes as he got up and dusted his clothes. "Are you okay?" He reached out a hand towards his fallen friend as he graciously took it.

"S-Sorry Tsuna," Enma said as he clutched the strap of his bag, "I was running late, then I got chased by a dog for some reason, then I somehow managed to escape it."

'That would explain his tattered uniform…' "Wait! It's not the time to be talking about this! We have to go Enma or else Adelheid and Hibari-san will kill us!"

The two young dons both shuttered at the mere thought of them being punished for tardiness by the two steadfast guardians as they both quickly ran off to school. Meanwhile, Reborn had been watching the two mafia dons converse on the walls sipping some of his well-deserved morning coffee.

'You'd think they'd be used to this by now,' Reborn thought petting Leon.

* * *

Fortunately for Tsuna and Enma, Adelheid and Hibari were chasing down some runaway troublemakers (namely Ryohei and Aoba) as they slipped through the closed gates ten minutes after the bell. Sneaking through the corridors of the school, they went into their class, of course getting an earful from the teacher and stifling laughters of their classmates.

(Though Gokudera threatened all of them to shut the fuck up.)

After class ended (with Tsuna dosing off nearly all of it) Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna went up to the roof to have lunch (which by this point Enma was dragged off somewhere by his own family). Sitting down at the edge of the fence, the chain links pressed against his back, the wind weaving through the wires as he opened up his lunch sack.

Unraveling the cloth, Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw that inside his bag, the plastic container holding all his food 'mysteriously' disappeared. If this were about a year ago he would scream and panic but now he only felt exasperation sink in as he closed the lid and sighed. No doubt either Reborn or Lambo had something to do with this. No, not even Reborn was this childish; it had to be Lambo getting back at him for the night before.

Sighing, Tsuna rewrapped the cloth, his stomach rumbling demanding food.

Yamamoto, stretching after a particularly physically straining day, smiled his big grin as he took out a traditional bento. Looking over towards Tsuna, he patted his back. "No worries! You can just take some of mine if you'd like Tsuna."

Tsuna let out a breath of relief and thanked God for having such a great friend. "T-Thanks Yamamoto!" Just as he was about to reach for the bento (he didn't have to reach far with Yamamoto's long arm extended near his face), suddenly another box was thrusted into his face.

"No! Juudaime, would you like my lunch?" Gokudera said, one eye beaming at the thought of helping his boss and the other glaring at his fellow guardian.

"C'mon Gokudera!" Yamamoto said unconsciously bringing the bento closer to Tsuna's face, "The last time I visited your house it was full of nothing but junk food. You need to take care of yourself first."

"Get things right baseball-freak!" Gokudera replied angrily, also unconsciously inching his bento closer to the poor trapped brunette's face. "You barged into my house because of some stupid reason!"

"See, this is what I mean! Your frustration must be because you lack in calcium. A strong body, a strong mind," Yamamoto said seriously, then laughed. "That's why I bought you milk that time! I mean I did before you pushed me out of your apartment! Haha!"

'Yamamoto that's not the point,' Tsuna thought trying to push the two plastic containers out of his face.

"You are an idiot aren't you?" Gokudera said through his teeth. "Why the fuck do you think I'm pissed!?"

"Because of the lack of calcium?" Yamamoto sent a smile conveying slight confusion but sincerity.

"Son of a- let that go, you idiot!"

As the two bickered, well more like Gokudera yelling and Yamamoto laughing about it (ergo making the prior even more frustrated) Tsuna sighed. 'This is the norm for me now…' At least he was freed from the lunch box suffocation.

Honestly was there ever a day where they didn't fight over the most simplest of things?

"-then let's ask Tsuna."

Tsuna looked up at the two of his friends staring directly at him. 'Oh God, what now?'

Suddenly two lunch boxes were shoved into his face as Tsuna inwardly panicked. "W-Wait! Guys I don't any of your lunches! We can share right?" With the two plastic boxes out of his nose, Tsuna felt like he could finally breathe. "I don't want either of you to skip lunch because of me."

Gokudera's eyes could not be brighter than they were now. "Just like Juudaime, so kind!"

Yamamoto added on, opening his lunch box and setting it down in the middle. "Haha! You're right Tsuna!"

Panic slowly moving into the realms of embarrassment, Tsuna shook his hands profusely. "No! It was only natural…"

Sharing lunches with each other, Gokudera and Yamamoto sparked another verbal fight as Tsuna just watched from the side-lines. 'I like my friends, but why are they all so… for the lack of a better term, _extreme_?'

Simple situations with outlandish solutions, as they would say.

* * *

The school day went on with the three students conversing with one another (occasionally a bomb or two breaking out but otherwise a very peaceful day). When school had ended, of course Tsuna couldn't catch a break. Immediately Gokudera was chased by Shitt P. and Yamamoto had to attend baseball practice (which Tsuna didn't mind and felt mostly pity for the prior). Walking home, alone, his head was suddenly locked between some muscular arms and pulled away from his usual route.

Recognizing this hold, Tsuna struggled and managed to choke out, "O-Onii-san!" between breaths.

Ryohei, brimming like the sun itself, ran and laughed with fire in his eyes. "OIII! SAWADA! It's a great day to be running to the EXTREMEEEE!"

"O-Onii-san!" Tsuna felt his body dangling in mid air as the force of his run kept him from touching the ground. "P-Please wait! You're choking me-!"

Just as air circulation was about to fail him, Tsuna felt the grip loosen as well as the pace slow into a complete stop, his ears finally registering a pleasant voice.

"Onii-chan!"

"Hahi! Tsuna-san!"

"Kyoko! Haru! How was school?" Ryohei said enthusiastically like as if he didn't just run half a mile in less than a minute.

Kyoko looked over to Tsuna, concerned. "Onii-chan, I think you're strangling Tsuna-kun…"

"Really?" Shifting his attention to the brunette, Ryohei gasped. "I'M EXTREMELY SORRY SAWADA!"

Feeling the arm around his neck tighten, Tsuna struggled against his hold.

"Let go of Tsuna-san!" Haru said pulling Tsuna's arm (unknowingly making it worse).

Feeling bubbles form in the corners of his mouth Tsuna managed to choke out some words between the two pulling forces. "I-It's okay Onii-san, Haru. S-So please just let go…!"

Feeling the pain of two forces puling or constricting his limbs Tsuna prayed to God that he wouldn't die of asphyxiation. Finally releasing him, Ryohei patted Tsuna's back (he felt like his lungs moved at least two inches forward).

Ryohei laughed as Haru glared at him. "Anyways, I need to fulfill Master's extreme training regimen so I'll talk you later!"

Waving at her brother's rapidly retreating form, Kyoko smiled. "Don't be out too late Onii-chan! You need to start packing!"

Still recovering from the 'brotherly bonding,' Tsuna composed himself trying to look as cool as possible in front of his crush, a light blush creeping up his face. But of course, Kyoko paid no mind to it.

"It must be nice going to Italy." Kyoko smiled fondly, chuckling a bit. "Please take care of my brother Tsuna-kun."

"O-Of course!" he replied stuttering but quickly turned into confusion. "Wait… for what?"

Kyoko tilted her head still with the innocent smile ever so present on her face. "You guys are going to Italy for the international sumo competition right?"

Haru raised an eyebrow but stayed silent being a person who wasn't as oblivious to such tricks. Noticing his blank eyes and the obvious stare of confusion, Haru pouted knowing both her and Kyoko were going to be left out of the action again.

"S-Sure! No problem!" Tsuna quickly replied. 'Onii-san please, please get better excuses next time! And I can't believe Kyoko-chan fell for it again! Also Haru please stop glaring at me…'

Checking her watch, Kyoko gave a little frown until she turned to Tsuna again. "Sorry Tsuna-kun, but I need to buy some ingredients for dinner tonight before the sale ends. I hope you win the competition and have fun in Italy! Bye Tsuna-kun! Let's go Haru-chan!" Waving, she left a shopping bag mysteriously appearing in hand.

Tsuna waved back in a daze. 'Kyoko-chan wished me luck!' But before he was able to fantasize about anything, a light punch to his chest snapped him out of it. "H-Haru? Why did you do that for-"

"We're not weak!" Haru said her eyes furrowing.

"W-Wha?"

"Kyoko-chan and Haru aren't weak!" Haru puffed her cheeks out staring straight into Tsuna's eyes with unwavering resolve. "Haru is going to be a mafia wife! So Haru won't give up-desu!"

"Uhh…" Tsuna was dumbfounded. Haru's advances lately had been getting much more… noticeable. Even Tsuna, with a thicker skull than Lambo (seriously it was a wonder how he didn't have brain damage yet) could notice that Haru liked him (though he denied it with his whole being).

"Don't you dare leave Haru out of this! Promise me you won't leave Haru out–desu!"

"I-I…" Tsuna scratched his cheek wanting to escape this situation of confusion and awkwardness. "I-I'll try?"

Haru sighed knowing this bundle of social anxiety's first instinct was to run. "Fine, Haru will let go of it for now… but Haru will defiantly become a mafia wife-desu! Don't forget that!" Haru said with a slight pout. "Bye, bye Tsuna-san!"

Haru ran off following Kyoko as Tsuna just stood there unable to think. He truly liked Haru but only as a friend… maybe. He did feel safe and warm around her but he liked Kyoko… right? Because she was his first love... right? Tsuna breify pondered his relationships with the two girls. He truly did like the both of them and wanted to protect the both of them.

'But Kyoko-chan is sweet and Haru is my friend. But Haru is also sweet... But Kyoko-chan...' Was it all blind puppy love- a love born out of mere kindness that she had shown him? Or was it something else entirely? Tsuna frantically shuffled his hair trying to convince himself, trying to leave his needlessly pensive mind. 'No, no, no. I like Kyoko-chan!'

Tsuna chanted within his jumbled thoughts as it came crashing down when a baby-sized foot kicked his spine.

* * *

Pain shot up his back as little tears came out on the corners of Tsuna's cheeks. "R-Reborn! What did you that for!?"

"Because you're a wimp."

"You're the devil!"

Promptly ignoring him, Reborn got off his body. "If you love her so much, confess already."

A furious blush erupted as Tsuna waved his hands in a frantic frenzy. "N-No way! She'll definitely reject me! After all, Kyoko-chan is kind, pretty, smart, angelic …"

Reborn contemplating using the Dying Will Bullet hearing his student's pathetic ramblings. Seriously was it that hard to confess to someone? Even Dino had no problem confessing to his crushes albeit his confessions were more or less than amusing (only to Reborn) with his clumsy movements.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna." He fired a shot next to his head grabbing his immediate attention. "Hurry up and pack. It's rude to keep people waiting."

"What!? T-That's right! Kyoko-chan said something about Italy! What are you planning Reborn?" 'Please, please, don't let it be another mafia thing!'

"Dame-Tsuna you should just accept your role as Neo Vongola Primo instead of whining about it for another year of your life."

"I forgot you could read minds…"

"I didn't need to read your mind to see your obvious mood changes. Your face is like an open book. Anyone with half a brain can tell what you're thinking. When's the last time you actually lied?"

Tsuna furrowed his brows annoyance filling him. "W-Well this one time I-"

"-and succeeded?"

"…" Damn. He got him.

"Well it's no big deal for now. I have an achieve full of lessons to train you into the perfect boss for the Vongola."

"Reborn I already told you I won't become mafia boss! I just want to protect my friends and that's it!"

"And now we're back to this again…" Reborn mumbled. 'This idiot is so reluctant.' Sighing once more, Reborn cocked the Leon morphed gun as he pointed it towards Tsuna and grinned. "Go home and get packing."

"Can you at least tell me why!?"

"I'm giving you five minutes. If you're not home until then, I'll tie you to the cockpit _outside_ in duration of our flight." A satisfying feeling bubbled inside Reborn looking at the absolute horror draining Tsuna's face.

'Well let's see if I have some entertainment on board this flight.' Standing in front of a revolving panel Reborn let Leon nest on his fedora. "Ciao, Ciao!"

Like that, Reborn had left, leaving nothing but the scent of coffee behind.

"Wait Reborn-!" Tsuna shouted after him, grabbing at nothing. "He… He left."

* * *

Only after passing through Namimori's shopping district did Tsuna realize just how far Ryohei had dragged him off of his original route. Pulling the strap of his slipping school bag back onto his shoulder, Tsuna walked down the street generally avoiding attention. Honest to God he was thankful that it wasn't _this_ market that was on sale or else he would've had to wrestle his way out trying not to get trampled by the scary Asian women heart dead set on the bargains.

Coming to a small convenience store in the relatively quiet street, he saw Chrome and Mukuro coming out the sliding glass doors carrying plastic bags full of instant food.

"Kufufufu. I could've gotten you more with my illusions Chrome," Mukuro said leaving the doors.

"I'm aware Mukuro-sama," Chrome replied softly, "but I thought it be best."

"Chrome! Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled mildly surprised.

Noticing the squeal, Mukuro turned his head towards the young don and raised a brow. "My, why so surprised Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna's mouth gaped at the sight of Mukuro doing something, anything but fighting. "N-No I just thought…"

Mukuro snorted in a condescending way. "What? Am I not allowed to walk around in this town?"

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that!" Tsuna said, in slight panic, "It's just that I don't see you outside that often unless it's for battle or something… I didn't mean to make you feel left out or anything…"

"Even if I don't wish it so, I still walk on the path of humans," Mukuro said carrying some of the plastic bags off of Chrome's hands. "I still do need basic nutritional requirements to keep my body functioning."

"I-I know! Just- I didn't mean it like that! I didn't mean it like you didn't belong Mukuro. You're one of my friends."

Mukuro blinked at the sudden confession. Really, it wasn't like Tsuna could exactly understand Mukuro but nevertheless he accepted him. But then again, some of his methods and the cynical views of the world he held weren't something Tsuna could just overlook. It was one of the quirks he had to accept as it was an essential part of who he was. It didn't mean he had to like it though. So to just blur out the declaration of friendship was a slight surprise to him.

Collecting his composure, Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufufu. I don't wish to seek companionship with the mafia- including the Vongola which is you. I'm only after your body."

Tsuna's eyes held strong; filled with genuine empathy. "I know Mukuro. But what I said was real. You are one of my friends."

Mukuro closed his eyes dismissing him as he walked past him but Tsuna wasn't offended in the least (at least he didn't initiate a fight of some sort). Tsuna knew something like friendship was just foreign and not yet comfortable to someone like Mukuro. Quickly following him was Chrome as she briefly stopped in front of Tsuna.

Chrome gave a sweet smile, and bowed. "Hello Bossu. T-thank you for the bento last time. Everyone really liked it. Ken denies it but he's the one who stole Chikusa's half. Anyways, we'll see you later on the plane to Italy."

Tsuna smiled back. It was great seeing Chrome confident and trusting enough so that she didn't stutter around him anymore. Or at least not as much as before.

(That reminds him, how the hell did Reborn get Mukuro to agree on getting into a plane with them?)

Before Chrome could leave however, Tsuna reached out to her. "Ah! Wait Chrome!"

Turning around, Chrome tilted her head. "Yes Bossu?"

"Make sure to tell me if you guys need anything okay?"

Chrome smiled and nodded and as she followed Mukuro's disappearing form parting with Tsuna heading back to his own home.

* * *

"I'm home!" Tsuna yelled, taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun!" Nana replied in the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

"Okay!"

Walking inside, he climbed upstairs to place his bag and outside clothes down. After washing his hands and running through his usual routine, he headed towards the kitchen table where the members of his household were already eating without him.

Nana, going back and forth taking care of the children and eating, smiled at the sight of her son. Lambo, ever the hyperactive child spewed rice everywhere as he ate and talked. At the same time I-pin, sitting next to him, was patient and calmly chewing her food trying to reprimand Lambo whenever things got too out of hand. Next to them were Fuuta who was pouting over their antics, writing some rankings down in one hand and eating in the other (Lambo's rice was flicking onto his ranking book for goodness sake!). Finally there was Reborn and Bianchi having their small talk as she tried to feed Reborn poison cooking 'full of love' -though Reborn miraculously 'fell asleep' when she did (and he coincidentally woke up when Tsuna arrived).

"Tsu-kun hurry before all the rice is gone," Nana said patting down another bowl for Lambo.

Taking a seat, Tsuna picked up his chopsticks and ate occasionally having to protect his food from greedy little babies (and failing miserably).

Lightly glaring at Reborn Tsuna swallowed a mouthful of rice. "Reborn stop taking my food!"

Reborn, unfazed by his student's glare (which was about as piercing as a pool noodle) took a sip of his tea. "You're too slow."

Tsuna sighed knowing it was futile going against _this_ force of nature. 'Why is it always me…? Wait that's right!' Stretching his neck near Reborn, Tsuna whispered, "What was it about Italy Reborn? Does mom know about this?"

Reborn casually finishing his meal flicked his student's forehead. "Too close Tsuna."

"You could've just said that!" Tsuna yelled rubbing his sore spot.

Reborn softly snorted in response. "Nono wants to discuss the Inheritance with you," he said discretely.

"I told you Reborn I'm not-! Wait…what? What exactly does he want to discuss?" 'I never had this the last time we went through the Inheritance… well, the Shimon interrupted it but still…'

"Dame-Tsuna, did you really think Nono would be tricked by you?" Honestly Reborn would roll his eyes now if he weren't such a gentleman. And seeing as Tsuna's face drew a blank Reborn explained. "He knew of your plans during the last Inheritance Ceremony Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna blinked in surprise. "Wait… h-he knew?"

"Did you really think you could pull a fast one over the Ninth generation boss of the Vongola? Unlike you he mastered using the Vongola Hyper Intuition to his full limit. That includes knowing that your heart lied somewhere else when you agreed to the ceremony."

"Umm… I thought Nono already knew that I was doing it to catch the culprits who…" Tsuna's words drowned under the painful memories of Yamamoto lying motionlessly in the Emergency Room came flooding back in. Knowing full well of the situation, Tsuna tried to wave off the traumatic recollection.

Sensing this Reborn quickly took charge of the conversation. "Nono knew, yes. But he also knew that you weren't going to make a good boss at that moment. At least not without your heart set. He knew the circumstances forced you and he knew that the ceremony wouldn't have gone through very well. That's why he left out a couple of details regarding your ceremony. But now Nono truly believes you will make a great boss for the Vongola."

Swirling the cup of coffee that magically appeared in his hands, Reborn smirked. "Well of course that's all thanks to me."

'So self-centered…' Tsuna thought.

"Is this really the time to be thinking about me Dame-Tsuna?"

'What did I do this time!?' "What are you talking about Reborn?"

Fear crept up Tsuna's spine seeing Reborn's fedora shade his devilish grin. "You were four minutes late. I hope you're ready to get some 'fresh air' during your flight," Reborn said smirking.

Taking a second to realize what he said, a _ding_ went off in Tsuna's head. "Reborn! Please don't! I don't think- no, I know humans weren't made to do that!" Even with his lack of basic understanding of the human body (his biology grade can attest to that), Tsuna had something most other people around him didn't have: a firm grasp of reality.

"Well, we'll find out in a few hours," Reborn said casually picking up his dirty plates.

"R-Reborn!"

Handing the dirty dishes over to Bianchi, Reborn jumped out of his booster seat. "Thank you for the meal mama. It was delicious as always."

"No problem Reborn-kun!" Nana replied beaming, "make sure to take care of my little Tsu-kun during the school field trip okay?"

"Don't worry mama I'll take good _care_ of Tsuna."

(Tsuna felt cold shivers chilling his spine from Reborn's tone.)

Reborn left soon after with Bianchi in tow as the rest of the family continued their meal. Tsuna however, feeling a bit wary of what was supposed to come, sighed and left the table early going into his room.

Thanking his mother for the meal (as much as it lasted) he started up the stairs suddenly an odd dread overtaking him. It was an odd sensation to say the least. It almost felt as if his soul had physical weight but the pressure was gone in an instant.

(So fast that Tsuna almost wondered if he'd imagined that)

* * *

Finally arriving at his room, Tsuna pounced on the bed to rest- feeling the warm, comfortable blankets enveloping his body. Tsuna opened a sliver of his eyes to look at the time.

 _19:48_

'It's too early but whatever…' Tsuna closed his eyes drowsy tears forming on the corner of his eyelashes.

.

.

.

 ** _Dame-Tsuna!_**

* * *

Tsuna's eyes flew open as his body shot out of bed with the definite ring of a bullet next to his ears. He placed both his hands over his heart pounding through his chest.

"W-Why did you do that!?" he yelled at Reborn.

"Our flight leaves in three hours. All your family members are in the car."

Tsuna blinked and looked out the window where a large party van filled with his friends was parked on the driveway. "Y-You were serious!?"

"You doubted your own tutor? That stings Tsuna," Reborn said fake-hurt. Quickly reverting back into his neutral face, he swung the Leon mallet over his shoulder. "Now, hurry up, I don't want you stalling."

Tsuna, knowing it was better to argue went along with what he said; thanking his mother along the way since she was the one who packed his bags and snacks beforehand much to Reborn's disappointment (he needed Tsuna to come out of that shell of being babied by his mother).

Being forcibly kicked into the car, Tsuna sat next to Gokudera (who was patting the seat next to him claiming it was the best seat for his precious Juudaime). He saw nearly everyone: behind his and Gokudera's seat were Yamamoto and Ryohei talking about athleticism (at least that Tsuna got from 'calcium' and 'extreme training') and across from them were Lambo cradled by Chrome. Tsuna could feel that faint presence of Mukuro but suspected that he came as an illusion attached to Chrome (what did he expect?) at least this solved the mystery of how Reborn got him on board. Hibari seemed to be nowhere in sight but Tsuna knew that the prefect wasn't far behind- not if Reborn had any say in it. Like that time with the future, even though Hibari was aloof and bloodthirsty, Tsuna believed from the bottom of his boundless heart that he would come through for the family. Or at least whatever interested him.

Leaning back on his seat, he sat quietly, listening to his friends either talk or bicker (mostly the latter). As the van started to leave, the rhythms of the vibrations sent Tsuna in a daze- feeling the soft rumbles of the vehicle travelling throughout his body as he leaned against the bulletproof windows. The voices of his family slowly faded into white noise as Tsuna stared haphazardly at the passing houses and trees doused in the in the dusk's fleeting orange.

Tsuna unknowingly clutched his chest, and Vongola ring as it sent a soft yet heated hum throughout his body. Ignoring the feeling (since it wasn't painful or too strong), Tsuna could merely suppress the sensation to the back of his head trying to deny that _something_ was defiantly wrong, that _something big_ was definitely amiss.

Or at least that's what his Vongola Intuition told him.

Unable to do much of anything in a moving vehicle, Tsuna closed his eyes for a brief moment and prayed that nothing would go horribly wrong on this trip.

 _'_ _I have bad feeling about this…'_

* * *

🐟

* * *

 **I'll update art with for this and 2 more chapters of Parallel Peregrination so check that out on my tumblr if you'd like (^ㅅ^)/**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for following/favouriting!**

 **HaPPy2901, thecatleader, 3, Enica, Luna2694, kaear, sKyLaRk1812, billijon003, fefechi, 3, LunaLivesInTheClouds, RikuRoyalty**

 **HaPPy2901 :** Thank you for such kind words! Unfortunately the switch won't be happening until I establish their initial stories and lives BUT I am getting to that as quickly as possible!

 **Guest** **:** Thank you! ( *^A^*)

.

.

.

 **There are many time skips in this chapter so please don't get confused! I had to because this chapter got wayyy too long and I wrote nearing 7,000 words;;; Also there will be grammar/spelling mistakes since I couldn't get to editing for a long time**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Unable to do much of anything in a moving vehicle, Tsuna closed his eyes for a brief moment and prayed that nothing would go horribly wrong on this trip.

 _'_ _I have bad feeling about this…'_

* * *

 _"_ _Tsu! Wake up!"_

"H-Huh?" Tsu opened his eyes at the sound of someone screaming in his ear but immediately shut it when a blinding light shot through his eyes. "R-Renato?"

"Who else?" Renato responded cupping his hand over Tsu's eyes. "Too bright?"

"Yeah…" Tsu said drowsily unconsciously inching towards the shade.

"Well don't nod off yet princess." Renato slid his arms around Tsu and pulled him close, his head buried in his shoulder. "Better?"

Tsu snuggled against his broad chest, the warmth spreading throughout his body. "I thought I asked you to stop calling me that," he mumbled in Renato's shirt.

Renato felt his skin tingle from the warm lips pressing against his skin. "I'll do what I want."

Tsu pouted like a child. "Meanie!" Then smiled as his eyes twitched opening little by little. He blinked several times, his eyes adjusting to the blinding light. Squinting, he left Renato's embrace as he slowly wore his fluffy ladybug slippers and got off the bed. "What time is it?"

Renato crossed his arms. "Time for you to go back to sleep."

"But you're the one who said to get up," Tsu replied now completely awake.

"I said not to nod off _yet_. Now come on," he said patting the mattress, "back to your beauty sleep."

Tsu grabbed a hair tie off his study table. "Keep calling me that and you won't get any of my coffee," he said in a teasing tone.

"And you call _me_ mean?" Reborn said fake-hurt.

Tsu smiled. "By the way, don't turn on the lights," he said flipping the switch, "it'll disturb the other's rest."

"Don't be so bossy."

Renato got up off the bed and walked towards Tsu, extending a hand to ruffle his messy bed hair before leaving the room as Tsu headed to the bathroom preparing for another normal, great day.

* * *

Quietly making his way to the bathroom, not to disturb the other members of his family, Tsu opened the door and closed it before turning on the lights. Walking up towards the mirror, he turned on the faucet slowly and washed his face with several skin care products. Grabbing a towel, he patted the excess water off as he applied some lotion on his fair skin.

'I wonder what that dream was all about… I usually don't remember them,' thought Tsu, 'it was weird…'

He grabbed his wooden comb, brushing the tangled mess out of his unnecessarily long hair. Discarding the fallen hair in the trash, he grabbed the boar bristle hairbrush for the finishing touch.

'But then again, Tsuna was such an adorable person! Well, it's me from another reality but still!' Tsu smiled remembering talking with his quite clumsy-looking parallel self. 'Although…he did say some weird things like Renato or I guess Reborn in his world. I wonder why he still calls him that?'

Tsu stopped brushing to clasp his mouth in a dramatic fashion. 'What if Renato and my other self aren't friends?' Tsu's shoulders slumped as his eyes were downcasted. 'No, no, no. Look at the positive. I'm sure they just aren't friends _yet_. I'm sure.'

Tsu nodded to himself and slapped his cheeks looking directly at his reflection. He smiled at himself as he went along his usual morning routine.

'Tsuna is a kind person I'm sure but on the other hand… Tsunayoshi was very rude! Maybe he had a really bad day? But still that doesn't excuse his language; for goodness sake he's just like Xanny! That reminds me, I hope he meets Renato soon; he's such a wonderful person I just know they'll get along! My hyper intuition is telling me so. Ah! That's right! I haven't heard from _him_ in a while… I hope he's okay…'

Turning off the lights Tsu headed towards the kitchen preparing an early morning breakfast for the household.

Coming down the stairs, he already saw Renato in one of his study modes. A slight frown marrying his face, Tsu slowly headed towards the kitchen. It wasn't the fact that Renato would slouch; in fact it was quite the opposite his posture never once deteriorated even with a laptop on his thighs. No, it was his face. Unlike anyone else where Tsu couldn't really decipher small facial changes, the only one he could identify clearly was Renato's. (Not that he could do it all the time, but quiet times like this helped Tsu notice the small curves in the corners of Renato's mouth). And he hated the face he would make when Renato was researching. Although to others it would look like his usual poker face, to a select few, they would notice how Renato's brows furrowed a bit and the corners of his lips would fall a centimeter.

It was as if he would be desperately searching for something that wasn't there. He had been told that it was just how Renato was but deep in his heart, Tsu _knew_ something was going on.

Yet _something_ ached in the back of his mind not to ask.

 **Ever.**

Tsu, after putting on an apron, he took out two frying pans and turned on the gas valve, setting the heat to a medium-high temperature. Grabbing some oil from the high shelves and ingredients from the fridge he started to make breakfast as the whiff of delicious aroma spread throughout the house. Setting the heat to a low temperature, Tsu with a tower of plates in hand set the table down for the large family. The small cartoon-ish plastic wares for the youngest members of his household and the normal silverware for the adults. Walking over to the stove, Tsu flipped the batter on the pan waiting patiently for the food to cook until suddenly an arm snaked around his waist.

Startled at the sudden gesture, Tsu's shoulders tensed then relaxed knowing exactly who it was. "That's dangerous! What if I accidentally caused a fire?"

"Sorry, sorry," he replied chuckling, "I just smelled somethin' good and I had to come right away."

"Oh, was I too loud? I'm sorry… Did I wake the others?" Tsu asked, his eyes never once leaving the stove (for obvious reasons).

He placed his chin on Tsu's shoulder, his arms firmly wrapped on his torso. "Nah, but they'll be soon."

"I'm sorry I'll try to be more discrete next time," Tsu said, his eyes full of guilt.

"Like I said, it's not your fault; it's nearing 7:00, kora."

"What?" Tsu turned off the stove to place the food on the bowls and plates (the arms never once leaving his body). "It's already that late? I was sure I woke up at around five…"

 _"_ _You take an eternity to get ready."_

"Renato!" Tsu pouted at the man sitting on the sofa his laptop lid closed on the table.

"As for you…" Renato glared at the man behind Tsu. " _Five seconds until I shoot Colonello_ ," he silently mouthed.

He tightened his hold as a smug glint caught his eye. " _Try me, kora_ ," mouthed back.

"Four."

A pistol of wind shot through Colonello's hair as he sprung away from Tsu.

"The hell happened to three, two, and one, kora!?" he yelled.

Renato smirked. "In hell. If you miss them so much I'll send you straight to them."

"Renato, language!"

"I, at least, don't reign over a shithole _Beelzebub_."

"Colonello, language!"

"Hmm? Are you trying to imply something?" Renato said smiling (although his eyes told a different story).

"Sorry, did I offend you _Lord of the Flies_?" Colonello marched right up to Renato as he slammed his forehead on his. "Don't be I'm sure your minions will be sad." Colonello gritted out the last few words.

Tsu tried to interject. "Guys, please stop fighting! You're supposed to be childhood friends!" Keyword on _tried_.

"They're called 'sources' Colonello." Renato slammed back. "Unlike you I became the very best at what I do because I have the skills necessary to make those connections."

The two repeated the motion like an obnoxious children's cartoon and Tsu half-expected to see smoke coming out of their foreheads. If there was one thing Tsu hated (of the very few he had) was negativity of all forms- including verbal fights and obviously extending to forehead-bashing as well.

Tsu marched right up to the two dangerous men as crossed his arms. "No breakfast for either of you."

The two bickering adults shut their mouths as their attention wholly focused to the (adorable-y) angry teenager. A small snort came out of Colonello as he covered his mouth and looked away not being able to take Tsu seriously. (Reborn did the same except he was much better at concealing his emotions).

Tsu huffed. "Fine then. I'll just tell Lal that you've been skipping training."

Colonello snapped out of it as Reborn's shoulders shook out of pure joy and amusement.

"C-C'mon now!" Colonello said nervously smiling, "Lal doesn't have to know that, kora!"

Reborn merely added fuel to the flames. "Oh what was that she said before? The new CEDEF recruits needed training? I wonder how that is going, 'guest instructor?' Though labeling you as instructor will only demean my title as home tutor."

"What was that, kora!?"

"You heard me."

"Stop acting like children and sit down already!" Tsu yelled in a hushed tone, "That goes for you to Renato. If you guys start fighting again I promise to never make you coffee ever again!"

Now it was Colonello's time to laugh.

(Though the phone that conveniently displaying Lal's number in Tsu's hand made him shut his mouth rather quickly.)

"That's quite a bold threat you've said Tsu," Renato said walking over to the kitchen table.

"It's not a threat if it's to help your caffeine addiction Renato." Tsu grabbed the rest of the dishes and placed them down on the table. "Seriously, I have no idea what you guys do but please don't be so violent, you guys are supposed to be friends right?" Both stared at each other with unbridled disgust. "By the way, what was with that weird gust of wind earlier?"

Colonello circled around the living room, sitting down at the rather large table. A silent and heavy atmosphere filled the room and left as quickly as it set. But before Tsu could question it, Reborn took out Leon shaped into a model gun.

"Just something I wanted to try out," he said as Leon morphed back into its original form. "It merely shoots pressured air, nothing harmful."

Colonello shot him a look almost to say, 'Are you an idiot? There's no way he'll believe-'

"Okay!" Tsu beamed as Colonello's jaw dropped. "But please don't go shooting it around the house okay? I know dad can pay for it, but repairs take a long time you know! The last time you tried one of your tricks, the power was gone for two days!"

"'You?'"

"Okay, maybe not you per say-"

"-Verde."

"Okay, Verde. But let's not point fingers at anyone. The point is that I do not want you to cut the electricity off again. If you _need_ to do it, just go outside okay?" Renato closed his eyes in agreement. "I'm going to wake up the others so just wait ten minutes. Let's all eat together."

With that said, Tsu left the kitchen hanging his apron on the little hanger next to the kitchen wall. Popping his stiff joints, Tsu headed upstairs to wake his family for breakfast as Colonello circled around the rather large dining table.

* * *

"I can't believe he just believed you," he said sitting down across Renato, "you'd think by now he would know about our jobs."

"You don't think I told him?" Renato replied with his arms crossed, "it's just that he'd rather push those thoughts in the far back recess of his mind. You know how he is with negativity."

Colonello leaned his back against the thick wood of the chair. "Really? That can't be all, kora," he said with a hint of skepticism.

"That and he were and are raised by a bumbling fool of a father and an overly oblivious mother."

He snorted. "Well I can't say I disagree with you there. Nana is a nice woman. _Too_ nice, like her son."

Reborn lifted a brow. "As for Iemitsu?"

"He's a man I can respect."

Now it was Renato's time to look at him skeptically.

Colonello instantly gave in. "…A bumbling mess, but nevertheless I respect him as a soldier and a man, kora."

Reborn tugged his fedora down in agreement. "That reminds me-" He held Leon out as he morphed into a pistol. "Touch Tsu like that again and you'll be next on my hit list."

Colonello snorted, taking out his own automatic rifle. "You have a horrible personality, kora. I feel bad for Tsu since he has to deal with someone like you."

"It's all part of the job." Renato smirked. "Though what should I expect from you? I know that your skills in seduction are as poor as your taste in guns. I'm sure Lal can attest to that."

"Kora! I know Lal loves me."

"And yet she doesn't show it because you don't have the skills to court her. Just how long has it been since your proposal got shot down?"

"Unlike you, I don't manipulate women into falling for me."

"It's called seduction and it's all part of one's own abilities and charm."

"Oh yeah? Is that why you can never land a single girl?"

"I choose not to settle down."

"Oh, is that what it's called? 'Choosing?'"

"Don't try to provoke me Colonello, it's not going to work."

"Says the one who shot me, kora!"

"Circumstances."

"Fuck you."

"The very same."

* * *

Tsu quietly stepped towards the guest rooms, knocking softly on the door three times before whispering, "I'm going in."

The first room where the younger guests stayed- mainly Bianchi (whom Tsu truly admired from the depths of his heart), Fuuta (a sweet little boy Tsu protected), and I-pin and Lambo. The prior was staying because Fon kindly asked Tsu if he could look after her (which he gladly agreed to) and the latter for rather bizarre reasons- not that Tsu minded at all. In fact in was quite the opposite. He adored when people slept over at his house and ate his food since it was the one time he could bring genuine joy to anyone he met.

Tsu stepped inside the dimly lit room, the only source of light being the morning light hitting the white, lacey curtains. Loosely tying the curtains together he, let a bit more light in to prompt them awake (not startle them).

"Wake up everyone, it's time for breakfast," Tsu whispered.

Bianchi was the first one to wake up and messily get out of her bed, still looking as flawless as ever. Yawning, she stretched her tired muscles, as she helped Tsu wake the children.

"Good morning Tsu," she said brushing strands of hair off her face.

Tsu beamed, brighter than the sun itself. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm… Yeah." Bianchi glanced over the digital clock next to her bed. "Isn't almost time for you to go to school?"

Tsu gently shook I-pin. "Yes, but the Disciplinary Committee said that they're going to do some security check-ups so school starts an hour later today."

She raised a brow. "Check-ups?"

"Apparently the school got broken into yesterday."

"Even with that Cloud guardian of yours watching over it?" Bianchi was genuinely surprised. Even if she didn't give much interest in all the events without Renato or love being involved, even she knew of the strict authority Hibari Kyoya had in Namimori- especially his school.

Tsu nodded as he shook Lambo sleeping next to I-pin. "I hope no one is hurt…"

Bianchi hummed deep in thought. "Do you know the reason why?"

Tsu shook his head. "No I don't. I don't even think the Disciplinary Committee does either since Hibari-san isn't the type to postpone classes like this."

"It must be quite serious then."

Tsu stared at the floor dejectedly. He hated feeling like this. This- this hopelessness and uncertainty.

Thankfully a hand caught him before spiraling deeper into these negative thoughts.

"Come on, I'll wake the other children up, you go wake mama and papa," she said the warmth of her hand soothing his heart,

"Thank you Bian-chan!" Tsu beamed rushing out the door towards his parent's bedroom.

Bianchi smiled seeing the boy so full of energy. "No problem."

* * *

Tsu walked towards his parent's bedroom a nice little tune playing in his head. Thankfully, no one was still sleeping at the second guest room, which usually had guests who were prone to erratic visits such as Colonello, Fon, or Verde.

Knocking on the tawny door, Tsu went inside the room revealing Nana and Iemitsu curled up on their bed. Tsu smiled, every time he saw his parents he was thankful for giving him such a virtuous life. Having known one too many friends with broken relationships and families, Tsu was eternally grateful for the close bond that they all shared.

"Mom, dad. It's time to wake up."

Iemitsu grunted burying his head deep into his pillow as Nana slept silently. Tsu sighed, as much he loved his parents, he could never get their sleeping habits (he was grateful that he didn't inherit that trait). Standing in front of the footboard, he yanked the blanket off Iemitsu's body sending cold shivers through his skin. Slowly opening his eyes, Iemitsu yawned loudly waking Nana up.

Slowly getting up, Nana rubbed her eyes. "Good morning Tsu-kun," she said in a drowsy tone.

Iemitsu did the same except his movements took up nearly the entire bed. "Mornin' Tsu."

"Good morning!" Tsu said, "I made omelets so hurry before it gets cold!"

Nana smiled throwing the covers off her body and slipping into her slippers. "I'll go first; make sure your dad doesn't sleep in again okay?"

"Okay!"

Nana left for the dining room as, Iemitsu, still in a hazed state, scratched his head his eyes begging for mercy. He reached for Nana's covers since his was oh so kindly taken away.

Tsu pouted at his father's lazy morning behaviours. "Daaddd…" Tsu whined, "Come on! You can't sleep in again! It's bad for your health!"

Iemitsu chuckled into his pillow still tired yet amused at his son's antics. "Alright just give me ten minutes."

Tsu shook his head and sighed, giving in. He turned his heels and started making his way back to kitchen. "Make that five unless you want Renato and Colonello stealing your breakfast," he said walking out.

The groan he heard through his father's pillow was more than enough reason to laugh.

* * *

As Tsu arrived in the dining room, he saw the hungry faces of his family members- eager to dig in. Renato sat silently in his chair waiting for Tsu to fetch him some of his top-grade coffee as Colonello sent wanting glances to the meal in front of him. Lambo, obviously, was hyper- screaming and yelling about him being the best and demanding food while as it took everything in I-pin's power to calm him down. At least to the point where Lambo was eating all the food (though it didn't stop him from sneaking a few bites in). Fuuta was reading his book having just finished ranking something. Bianchi and Nana were happily conversing with each other, patiently waiting for the last few members of the family to arrive.

Renato noticed him first, his eyes pointing towards the brewer as Tsu wondered once again how he could cut the caffeine addiction out of this man.

"Good morning Tsu-nii!" Fuuta said, popping out of the covers of his book.

"Good morning Fuu-tan." Tsu walked towards the brewer, taking out a couple of coffee beans. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep! I just did a ranking too!"

Grinding the beans, he placed the filter on the brewer. "That's great Fuu-tan! But make sure you put your book away when we're eating okay?"

"Okay!"

Taking out a black mug with a little fedora drawn on it, Tsu heated the water. As the water boiled, Tsu took out a couple of drinks from the fridge. 'Sports drink for Colonello, some juice for Fuu-tan and Lambo, herbal tea for I-pin, Bian-chan, and mom, and finally coffee for Renato and dad.'

Placing the cold drinks on the table, he poured the heated water into little tea filters and coffee filters.

"Mama! Lambo-sama wants food!" Lambo started to fail around as I-pin slapped the chopsticks out of his hands.

"Not yet Lambo! Wait for everyone first!" I-pin reprimanded.

"No! I want food! FOOD! FOOD!"

"Ne, ne Lambo-chan." Nana held Lambo in her arms cradling him gently. "Tsu-kun worked really hard to make food so we can enjoy it together; you wouldn't want to hurt his feelings by eating all of it alone would you?"

Lambo whined but stopped complaining as Nana put him back down.

'I'm always amazing by how Lambo listens to mom so easily,' Tsu thought with admiration.

Placing the cups on a little tray, Tsu handed out the hot drinks as heavy steps approached the area.

"G'morning everyone," Iemitsu said yawning, scratching his head.

"Good morning papa!" Fuuta, I-pin, and Bianchi said simultaneously.

Iemitsu sat next to Nana, kissing her on the cheek. "Mornin' Nana."

She giggled as if it were first. "Good morning dear."

"It's about time you arrived Iemitsu." Renato glared under his fedora.

"Haha! Sorry, sorry!" Iemitsu scratched the back of his head comically.

Tsu smiled, the happy faces of his family and friends warming his heart. "Dig in everyone!"

* * *

"What!?"

"Tsu calm down, kora."

Tsu sat back down, apologizing for his sudden outburst. It had been halfway through the meal (with Nana taking care of the rowdy children -Lambo- spilling food everywhere) and Colonello suddenly announced his departure.

Disappointment filled the boy's eyes. "But why?"

"I gotta get back to CEDEF unless I want Lal on my case, kora. She's coming back next week and if I don't have all soldiers trained…" He shuddered.

"I wasn't going to tell her for reals you know…"

He laughed at Tsu's childlike terminology. "I already knew kora! You don't have the heart to tell on others like that."

Tsu mumbled an apology as air filled his cheeks. Guilt stabbed Colonello's heart when Tsu's eyes watered with guilt- it was just too cute; like that of a small squirrel's. It didn't help that Tsu had inherited most of his physical traits from his mother- including her more than feminine looks. That, and his long hair just added to his overall adorable appearance.

(Renato glared at him as if saying, "If you make him cry, you die.")

"Sorry, kora. But Lal comes to me first y'know? Besides as a soldier I can't put off things for too long. I trained them enough before I came but they're still not up to Lal's standards."

"Alright." Tsu had to admit, even with all the silly little things Colonello did, he was still a soldier at heart. "But let me pack you some lunch before you go."

"Better yet, why don't you come with me?" Colonello said winking.

Renato and Iemitsu glared. "Absolutely not. / Not on your life."

Colonelo laughed (half out of amusement and the other to taunt them even further) as Tsu just watched the scene unfold without a clue in the world.

'He should know I hate fighting… I wonder why he wants me to come with him?'

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a little hand tugging at the corner of his sleeve. "Hm? What's wrong Fuuta?"

Fuuta held his empty plate up. "Tsu-nii… May I have seconds?"

Tsu smiled. "Of course. Anyone else want seconds? I made plenty to go around."

Empty plates and hungry eyes were reply enough. Tsu chuckled gleefully- happy just to be with his family.

* * *

"Bye, bye Tsu-kun!" Nana waved.

Tsu adjusted his shoes before turning the knob on the front door. "Bye mom!"

Tsu left his house walking down the streets of Namimori to get to school. He looked up into the sky, a beautiful clear day with the sun shining brightly. As he was walking, an arm looped arm his shoulders. Calming his racing heart (for the second time) Tsu turned his head to see a smiling Yamamoto and a scowling Gokudera.

"Yo, Tsu!" Yamamoto said with a large grin.

"Takeshi! Hayato!" Tsu smiled back. "Good morning! Well, late morning?"

"Haha! Good late morning to you too!"

Suddenly he felt the arm around him ripped away from his body. Tsu blinked never quite getting as to why Gokudera was always so aggressive with the baseball player.

"Get your hands off Juudaime baseball-freak!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera," Yamamoto said trying to calm him down, "there's more than enough Tsu to go around right?"

"Juudaime is not your property!"

"Ah!" Yamamoto turned to Tsu and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Tsu. I didn't mean it like that."

Tsu giggled as he continued to walk alongside his guardians. "No worries Takeshi. I knew you didn't mean anything bad by it."

"So what do you think happened to the school?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera scoffed. "I bet nothing important. That antisocial jack-"

"Gokudera! Language!"

He stopped as he fell to his knees. "I apologize Juudaime! Please forgive me!"

Tsu shook his head as crouched and he cupped Gokudera's cheeks. Tilting his head, an angelic smile married his lips, his eyes full of forgiveness. "It's okay Hayato. I told you numerous times before that it's okay. Just be careful okay? A naughty mouth is a bad mouth."

Gokudera's eyes sparkled admiration spreading his face, of course under a layer of his fighting blush. "Y-Yes… Thank you Juudaime."

Tsu closed his eyes and got up linking his arm around Gokudera's and Yamamoto's.

"Well, we aren't going to get anywhere by just standing here! Let's go!"

* * *

Stepping into school grounds, all heads turned towards the bright, jolly boy. Several of Tsu's classmates (and hell even some of Hibari's men) crowded the boy.

 _"_ _Hey Tsu what's going on?"_

 _"_ _Yo! Let's have lunch together later!"_

 _"_ _C'mon it was our turn to sit next to Tsu today!"_

 _"_ _Tsu-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun please except these!"_

 _"_ _Hey! That's cheating!"_

Tsu smiled suddenly bombarded with small gifts and letter. He graciously accepted all of them seeing as they went so far as to give little ol' him something.

"Thank you everyone," he said gracing a smile (blushes went all around), "I hope you didn't spend too much money on me."

Yamamoto did the same his popularity rivaling Tsu's. Gokudera was the same except his scowling face attracted much less 'up-close' attention- instead he had many stalkers. But despite their best efforts on calming down the crowd, it only managed to get bigger much to the worry of the two guardians as Tsu just went along with it- happy to be friends with everyone.

(And of course in a den of hormonal teenagers the two took it upon themselves to protect their much too trusting Sky.)

Of course almost being as oblivious as Tsu, Yamamoto's protection entailed more physical advances more so commonly demonstrated by male students who thought they got lucky but one glare from Yamamoto was enough to chase them away. On the other side, Gokudera scowled, yelled, and threatened anyone with a resembling a genital in a ten-mile radius.

(The only reason Namimori was still standing was the fact Tsu requested him not to blow anyone up. Which, he took into strides but still happened occasionally.)

 _"_ _Herbivores."_

Tsu perked up at the voice and turned his head to see none other than Hibari Kyoya in all his carnivorous glory.

Hibari glared, wielding his tonfas. "All students who crowd in my property will be bitten to death."

With that, the students scattered rushing to their respective classes for the exception of the three Vongola mafiosos.

"Hibari-san!" Tsu smiled running up to him. To this day, no one understands how or why anyone would want to confront the Skylark. "Good morning!"

"Hn. Too loud herbivore."

"Ah! Sorry," he said in a hushed voice, "I made you and the disciplinary committee lunch for all your hard work so I'll be dropping by your office okay?"

"Hn." Hibari turned his heels and turned his focus onto some late students trying to get past the gate.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Tsu pouted. He wished Hibari would listen to him- just talk to him but then again it wasn't like Hibari hated him and he wasn't about to force conversations with someone who'd never listen to his pleas of passivity.

Yamamoto patted his shoulders. "Tsu! Let's go!"

"'Kay!"

As the bell rang, Tsu sat down at his desk having a pleasant conversation with his friends before class started. Him, being an _average_ Japanese teenager, paid close attention to the teacher asking questions and occasionally dosing off when the teacher spoke for too long.

"…and so we theorize that time is not a single line with imbedded outcomes but instead like the branches of a tree, expanding through possibilities and choices we make in our current everyday life influenced by the past that impacts our future. Futhermore…"

Tsu felt his eyelids becoming heavy with the monotone voice of his teacher. Science was definitely not his strong suit and certainly not Yamamoto's (who was already sleeping behind a textbook). He looked over at Gokudera who was busy writing something- already finished learning the entire course.

'How lucky… I wish I was as smart as Hayato…'

Tsu sighed as suddenly the sound of a door sliding open startled him. He looked up to see none other than Kozato Enma walking in with bruises marrying every inch of skin.

The teacher gave a disappointed look but otherwise sent him to his seat.

Tsu raised his head and smiled. "Hey Enma."

He pulled out his seat and sat. "Hi Tsu…"

"Chihuahua got you again?"

"Yeah… Adel got so mad at me for being late…"

"Don't worry, let's stop by the nurses' office later and I'll help you patch up. Doctor Shamal isn't present today apparently." Tsu beamed a strand of hair gently falling to frame his face.

Enma's face turned a shade darker. "T-Thanks."

"No problem!" It always worried Tsu that Enma had a fever since his face was always so red whenever he saw him.

"Two in the back! Pay attention!"

"Sorry!/Yes…"

* * *

The rest of the day was as normal as it could be. After fixing up Enma, they went to their second period classes before lunch started. And like clockwork, Tsu ran to the disciplinary committee office carrying large sacks full of boxed lunches. He carefully balanced himself his friends offering to help him but him declining because it was his responsibility.

He bumped the door with his elbow hoping that Kusakabe was there waiting for him. The door slid open as two large hands caught the toppling stacks of lunch boxes.

"Thank you Kusakabe!" Tsu stretched finally having the weight off his shoulders. "Where's Hibari-san? Usually he's here sleeping..."

Kusakabe placed the large sack on the center desk. "Out patrolling. The chairman is determined to find who the perpetrators were. That's why he sent me here just to hold the fort down until he comes back."

Tsu pouted. He was hoping to get closer to the Skylark. "Alright… Anyways! I made hamburger steak for Hibari-san, some nabe for you, onigiri for-"

Kusakabe held his hand up promptly shutting up Tsu. "Alright. Alright." He gave a little smile. "I get it you made special meals for everyone in the committee. Thank you Tsunayoshi."

"I told you to call me Tsu, Kusakabe! Jeez…"

"No need to pout Tsu. Anyways go back to your friends I'm sure they're all waiting for you."

"Okie. Good luck with the investigation tell me if you need anything, okay?"

With one last wave, Tsu left the office to continue on his day.

* * *

The bell rang as the students got ready to go back home. As he was packing his textbooks, Tsu suddenly felt a weird jolt of flames run down his back; as Vongola ring he attached to his necklace shifted into a weird shape for a brief second.

Tsu rubbed his eyes. 'Was I…imagining that?'

His thoughts were interrupted by Yamamoto's voice. "Tsu?"

He looked up to see his worried face. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

"I thought you were-"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Gokudera interrupted.

"Oops. Haha! Nevermind. It's nothing! Come on let's go home!"

Tsu ignored his friends' sudden outburst knowing their dog and cat relationship. "'Kay. Do you guys want to come over?"

"Nah. I'd like to but-"

"-we're helping Reborn with something Juudaime!" Gokudera said taking charge of the conversation.

"Really? That's weird he never mentioned anything about that…" Usually Renato would tell him everything. "Do you guys need any help?"

"It's fine Juudaime! Please get some rest."

Tsu nodded reluctantly. Whenever someone said 'please', it was hard for him to disagree or decline his or her request. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

[Kyo-chan]

Hey Tsu! I'm sorry for calling you so late, but do you have the notes for today's class? Onii-chan got reprimanded by Adel-chan and I had to help him. Seriously! I wish he would take care of himself more, I'm so worried… ;-;

[Tsu]

No worries Kyo-chan! (^ u ^) I'm just walking home with Takeshi and Hayato. They're fighting again. Anyways my notes aren't the best…;; I can ask the class president if you want? (0 u 0) BTW is he alright? I hope he didn't get hurt… (; - ;)

[Kyo-chan]

No, thankfully. Just a scratch but I was so worried! (●o≧д≦)o Anyways thank you so much Tsu! I was so worried that I might have had to- never mind. I'm glad since I don't have to bother Hana-chan again

[Tsu]

I'm sure Hana-chan understands. She's the most mature out of all of us lol ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ

[Kyo-chan]

Lol I know besides Hana-chan already has her career all figured out. I'm a bit nervous about graduating this year.

[Tsu]

━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━! I forgot we're going into high school next year! Man, we're old… Which high school are you attending? Since there are none in Namimori..

[Kyo-chan]

I'm not sure but I'll probably go to the one closest to Namimori. I know Onii-chan doesn't need me hovering over him but…

[Tsu]

You're worried I understand. He attends a sports specialty school right? Don't worry Kyo-chan, I'll always help! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

[Kyo-chan]

Thanks Tsu （*´▽｀*）

[Tsu]

No problem! （*´▽｀*） Oh yeah, during third period Kensuke asked about you again. I told him that you had a boyfriend

[Kyo-chan]

Thanks Tsu. Kensuke is a real jerk! He shouldn't see women as objects! But I think he got better since you talked to him Tsu. At least he isn't not harassing the girls anymore… But still! He hasn't even apologized for that time.

[Tsu]

Don't worry I got your back Kyo-chan ;) But I do still feel horrible for lying…

[Kyo-chan]

Well, you're not completely wrong Tsu. I have Luciel remember?

[Tsu]

Did you finish his route yet? I'm still crying at the endings (T^T) I just finished all his routes and now on Jumin's route.

[Kyo-chan]

Don't spoil it for me Tsu! Hana-chan started off with Zen went straight to finishing Jumin's and I'm still on my first deep route!

[Tsu]

Lolol okie. Have a good night and I hope he gets better ^^

[Kyo-chan]

I'll tell onii-chan you said that. Bye Tsu~

* * *

"I'm home!" Tsu yelled taking off his shoes.

Renato was the first to greet him. "Welcome back."

Tsu placed his bag down, picking up his shoes and putting them neatly on the shoe rack. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What are you doing? I heard from Gokudera and Yamamoto that you asked them for help for something."

Renato hummed leaving a mental note to punish those blathering idiots. "Just some research."

Tsu sighed walking up to his room. "Why am I never included in the things you do? I want to help Renato…"

"You just focus on becoming a good boss Tsu. Let me handle this. You trust me, don't you?"

His hyper intuition tugged at him but when Renato said that…he couldn't deny it. "I trust you Renato. But please don't do anything dangerous okay? Please? I've known you for so long and I just can't handle the fact that you might just disappear one day…"

Renato ruffled Tsu's soft hair before running his hands through it. Tsu felt his eyelids become heavy instantly. His gentle and slender fingers always seemed to calm his nerves no matter the situation.

"I won't do that Tsu. But there will come a day where you need to handle things by yourself."

"I know… but just be careful okay? I won't ask anything if you don't want me to but please…" Tsu frowned. He knew Renato would do something but he could at least hope right? "Promise me that you'll be fine."

"Alright, Alright. By the way why are you so late? It's already a quarter past eight."

"Well, Takeshi and Hayato were fighting again and instead of taking the route we always do, we got side tracked. So I was like might as well visit the others, right? So I went and visited the Kokuyo."

"-gang."

"Don't label them as that Renato. They're all my friends." Sure they did some bad things but Tsu always believed in change. "Anyways I gave them some food and we talked for a while. Though things got really heated when Ken and Hayato started arguing."

"Let me guess, you resolved it?"

"Of course! I don't like it when my friends fight! I mean Takeshi and Hayato have this bond I can't go past but Hayayo with anyone else… I have to stop their fighting."

Renato smirked. "A good boss can control his family."

"Can't you give me just one straightforward compliment?" Tsu said huffing.

"Maybe. Now go to bed and if I see you playing on your phone at 3:30 in the morning again because of that idiotic Mystic Messenger thing-"

"But they call me at three in the morning! I can't miss the chat rooms!" Tsu complained.

Renato shook his head. How could someone get so wrapped up in the story of a game where it affects your mentally? "They are _programed_ like that. It's just a game."

"Don't call my lovely Luciel that! One day we will reach A.I intelligence and Luciel will be real! Then I'll get Zen and Jumin and Yoosung and Jaehee! Then everyone will be hapy and I won't have to feel guilty every time I press RESET!"

"….Go to bed Tsu."

* * *

Tsu slid into his pajamas, after finishing his nightly routines. He set his phone alarm. Usually Renato would wake him up, but since he was out with Gokudera and Yamamoto obviously he couldn't be at two places at once.

Plopping onto his bed, he relaxed on the mattress the smile he had been forgoing twisting into a uncomfortable frown. He closed his eyes, clutching the Vongola ring around his neck. He would never mention it to anyone since he didn't want to inconvenience them but all throughout the day he felt his heart constrict, the blood pumping too hard, his breath tightened. It wasn't too painful to hinder in his activities but just enough to be noticeable. The pulse of flames sent him an unsettling chill to his core.

Tsu tried calling for _him_ many times but nothing worked. Somehow the connection didn't get through.

'I hope he's alright… But I wonder why he's not talking to me. Maybe I can ask Mukuro about it next time…'

He turned, the blankets shuffling. And with a heavy chest he slept.

* * *

🐞

* * *

 **Phew! I'm finally done with Tsu's intro! I'm sorry for such late updates! But a lot of my time goes into my tumblr blog and real life**

 **I have the outline for the next chapter done and now I just have to write it**

 **Thank you for all your support!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for following/favouriting!**

 **Enica, Lenore is Lost in Dreamland, Lexilu1220, NightshadeArt, Poosa-ard, RiA824, shikirio, tatanka96, Death . exe, Judal the Black Magi, team1225, w92073, HiBirde, Diaoyao**

 **Guest** **:** Thank you! I was actually wondering if I should put shipping in the story because regardless the main plot can work with or without it. So who knows? Perhaps I'll do a majority poll later to determine that

.

.

.

 **Holy crap I wrote too much 9000+ words... Why do I do this to myself (TㅅT)**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Plopping onto his bed, he relaxed on the mattress the smile he had been forgoing twisting into a uncomfortable frown. He closed his eyes, clutching the Vongola ring around his neck. He would never mention it to anyone since he didn't want to inconvenience them but all throughout the day he felt his heart constrict, the blood pumping too hard, his breath tightened. It wasn't too painful to hinder in his activities but just enough to be noticeable. The pulse of flames sent him an unsettling chill to his core.

Tsu tried calling for _him_ many times but nothing worked. Somehow the connection didn't get through.

'I hope he's alright… But I wonder why he's not talking to me. Maybe I can ask Mukuro about it next time…'

He turned, the blankets shuffling. And with a heavy chest he slept.

* * *

 **! ! !**

Tsunayoshi woke up with a start, his heart desperately racing from the unknown force strangling it. His breath frantic and his eye unfocused, dilating with each shaky huff. Swallowing the lump of saliva accumulating in his mouth, he placed a hand over his heart steadily slowing to his natural beat.

After one more breath, he closed his eyes, his back resting against the cold hard metal walls of the Namimori streets.

'It's been a while since I woke up like this...' he said leaning his head back.

His feet shuffled around, the soles of his shoes damaged and dirtied from the rubble and trash littering the streets. Barely any light could make it through- the rusty steel pipes and moss covered nets cocooning the alley with humidity and terrible air circulation. The alleyway was devoid of all life form- no, the only living thing being the boy and the numerous insects attracted by the smell of rotting food. A putrid odour filled the air to the brim, making anyone flee and clear away from the alleyway.

All except a young boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The distinct caw of a crow rang throughout the small, entrapped path- its cries breaking through the sound of rattling pipes and hiss of rodents alike.

Kicking the floor, he got up ready to start another miserable day.

* * *

Brushing off the leftover dust and dirt on his unnecessarily baggy jeans, he passed through the main residential streets where students and middle-age women crowded, gossiping about him as if he couldn't hear.

 _"_ _I-Its him..."_

 _"_ _Look at all those scars…"_

 _"_ _Namimori's beast, Okkatora…"_

Honestly by now, after years upon years of becoming the centre of attraction for the gossiping people of this small remote town, nothing got to him anymore.

 _"_ _Shhh! What if he hears you!?"_

A cold-hearted beast is what they called him.

 _"_ _Hibari-san can protect us right?"_

Hell, some of them even said that he didn't have a heart to be cold in the first place. He always snorted at that accusation and rumour. How can something live without a heart? It wasn't that he didn't understand metaphors but in this small town, it wasn't a stretch to think that they really thought he was born from a belly of an evil mountain demon since these people believed in anything remotely gossip-worthy.

 _"_ _No you idiot! They're both monsters!"_

 _"_ _At least Hibari-san does it for good._ _Somewhat._ _"_

Less than humiliating, it annoyed him. The world had gotten so passive that everyone said anything they wanted yet when they were confronted towards a problem, they didn't have the balls do jack.

 _"_ _That boy can only create chaos."_

If they had the gall to pick a fight, they should be man enough to follow through.

 _"_ _Why doesn't he just disappear already?"_

 _"_ _Disgusting."_

Truly, they were nothing more than filth in his eyes.

 _"_ _That boy wasn't raised_ _right."_

 _"_ _I heard his father is also an alcoholic."_

 _"_ _I heard he spends so much time out of the house since he's some deadbeat with a debt to the yakuza up north."_

 _"_ _Ugh. The whole family is made up of no-good losers."_

Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes at the gossiping mess of women. He wasn't the type to initiate a fight (despite the rumours). He only did what he needed to do: defend. Nevertheless, of course the whole town never believed him- already labelling him as a monster with no right. Hell, they even pinned a few murders and accidents on him for no apparent reason except just to antagonize him and play victim.

However, with that said, there was one way to get him to accept the role of a monster they all desired. One way to unleash any rage and anger he withheld.

Insulting his family.

 _"_ _I also heard-"_

The glare was just a warning. Any further and he had no qualms doing worse.

Thankfully, for them the old women knew just that, as the streets cleared instantly not wanting to be in close vicinity of a mad tiger.

Tsunayoshi grunted. The world was such a terrible place. Murder, kidnappings, rape, drugs, and corruption ran rapid and yet all the people could worry about was the rumours of some underprivileged teenager.

His hands shuffled his pockets as if he had anything in the first place. 'I need to take a loan out from Taeyeon again…'

He would really like to avoid the man, but even if he was overly optimistic and too cheerful, he was useful.

And most importantly, trustworthy.

Tsunayoshi came to a halt, looking up and glaring at the house in front of him. It was like any other house in Namimori except the windows were covered with an inch layer thick of dust and dirt, muk and grime covered the rusted pipes, and the colour of the house faded away and deteriorated. But that was only the house itself, in the yard, the grass was overgrown, weeds sprouted everywhere, vines and moss grew and covered the fences, and uneven patches of dirt littered the area.

With a heavy sigh, he jumped over the gate perfectly landing on his feet. Picking up the small pin and the rock next to the door Tsunayoshi picked the lock, opening it. The interior was basic, uneventful even. The living room couch collected dust, floors were covered with dirt tracks, and there were no decorations, no flowers, nothing- just basic living amenities to the residents alive.

Tsunayoshi went inside, not even bothering to take his shoes off, and headed straight towards the kitchen. The kitchen was as empty as the house itself with the fridge screeching, broken light bulbs dangling, sink full of unwashed dishes, and multiple holes punctured in the walls.

(He was surprised that no rats or bugs laid their nests in here yet.)

Tsunayoshi opened up the refrigerator, frowning. He saw two eggs, a small half-empty carton of milk, and some vegetables. Taking out whatever was left (and not rotting); he got the portable gas stove and heated up a small cast iron frying pan, not wanting to use the conventional oven since his oven top broken and rusty. Cracking both eggs, he made an omelette (that looked more like a scrambled mess) before covering it with a paper towel and turning off the gas valve.

He placed the dish inside the fridge before stretching and leaving the house (reengaging the locks), ready to go to school.

* * *

 _"_ _You!"_

Or that was the plan anyway.

'Here we go again…' Tsunayoshi turned around, unamused.

He saw a small gang consisting of about twenty people as they all wore white facemasks, studded leather jackets with the kanji of 'power' on it, and had a crowbar or a nailed bat. Tsunayoshi scoffed. Where they serious or were they cosplaying? Seriously, what sane gang wears that anymore?

"Okkatora!"

'Mad tiger…how ridiculous.' Tsunayoshi merely raised an eyebrow. He knew what they wanted but he wasn't one to pick fights.

The biggest out of the group came out, patting his rusty crowbar. "You hurt my little brother yesterday! You'll fucking pay for that!"

Tsunayoshi traced his memories back. He did recall fighting some kid around his age but it happened so often he couldn't distinguish one gang from another anymore.

"Specify who."

"My little brother! Soba Kainashi!"

"Do you know how many of you shout out your names to me on a daily basis?" Apparently self-incriminating yourself was very popular with the gangs these days. "Do you really expect me to remember all of them? Be more specific."

"Why you little-! You better respect us brat!"

"Brat?" Sure, he was a little short for the average male, but really? Calling him brat out of spite? What were they, ten?

The big man laughed as he mock swung his bat. "Heh. I hear that _The_ Okkatora was the true demon of Namimori but what do I find? A fucking middle schooler."

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes. He looked up at the sun. 'It's already around 9:50 or so.' He stuck his hands in his pockets and pushed through the crowd. "I don't have time for this. Move."

All of them growled, offended. "Die!"

Tsunayoshi's head rang as his ears perked. He sidestepped out of the way, easily dodging the barrage of wild, uncoordinated swings. Honestly, these no name (or overly edgey) gangs were tiring him out. Their fights never lasted more than five minutes per ten people and honestly, he wouldn't even classify those as 'fighting'. They were more like grown men throwing a baby tantrum because they were mad about their something that didn't go their way.

Tsunayoshi dodged again, yawning. He didn't bother trying to reason with them since these types of people refused to listen no matter what kind of sound logic you threw at them.

"Kill him!"

But then again, this usually angered them more since they were only satisfied until blood was shed. Besides it was a waste of time, energy, and effort to try reason with them since the results were always the same. Whether he dodged them enough until they got tired or he fought back, they would always whine, fuel their idiotic pride with misguided revenge, and come back with more annoyances the next day trying to scrape up whatever dignity they still had left.

Yes, that was a good term for them. Annoyances.

"Die already!"

As the crowbar swung down, Tsunayoshi pivoted sharply, ducking under the six-foot man and kicking him through his stomach- sending him flying back until he crashed into a wall, rendering him unconscious. His body was imbedded in the wall, the air silent as it could be. His limp body fell, the rubble of the wall falling with him.

The other gang members froze, realizing their mistake.

"What the fuck did I just say?" Tsunayoshi glared, a burning anger flaring in his eyes. "I don't have time for this. **Move.** "

They scurried away like little rabbits as the beast glared at them with a burning desire to kill.

Tsunayoshi huffed. 'Weaklings. And now I'm two hours late.'

* * *

Heading towards Namimori Middle, Tsunayoshi took a deep breath and unlocked the latch of his knee pocket, taking out a pair of leather gloves with sharp, steel knuckles stained with blood. Putting on the gloves, Tsunayoshi dreaded what was coming next. Two hours had passed since classes had started and he knew exactly what was coming next.

He jumped over the closed school fences and the moment his feet touched the ground, his intuition flared up, dodging a flying tonfa.

"Kyoya." Tsunayoshi clenched and unclenched his hands feeling his gloves, the wrinkles fitting him perfectly.

Hibari smirked, an animalistic glint in his eyes. "Tsunayoshi."

"Not today Kyoya." He cracked his knuckles, loosening the worn gloves. "I have to meet Taeyeon after this."

He had hoped he could avoid battling.

Hibari twirled his tonfas. "Hnn." He gripped the tonfas tightly and with one powerful step, Hibari lunged towards Tsunayoshi.

'It was worth a try.'

Tsunayoshi pivoted sharply, dodging the attack. The turn giving him enough space for a counter kick, Hibari was hit full force with the blow sending him flying back, skidding across the floor. Dirt and gravel shredded his skin. Spitting out a mouth full of sand, he wiped the blood off his cheeks and glared. He pushed himself off the ground, charging back towards him for round two.

Hibari swung his right tonfa as Tsunayoshi crouched backwards, the metal just barely missing the tip of his nose. Hibari struck from below. Tsunayoshi jumped, his stomach sucked in to preserve space. Hibari smirked predicting his movements and chucked his left tonfa, the metal cracking his right shin.

Landing on his left foot, he pushed away with his toes, creating distance. Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth, his wound pulsing in searing pain. He could feel his muscle creaming in pain, the blood crawling down to his feet.

He shifted most of his weight onto his left leg but Hibari didn't miss a single beat. He swung left and right as Tsunayoshi dodged, reading his movements carefully. His breath became heavier by the second. Too unfocused on his leg, Tsunayoshi fell on his back- using this chance as he rolled away with each low sweep of the tonfa.

After gaining some distance, he pushed his body up and countered. His head ducking low as his legs extended and bent in a low angle to sweep him. Hibari jumped, Tsunayoshi smirked, the fake-out working. Taking this chance to uppercut him, his knuckles dug straight into his skin, blood splattering from Hibari's face.

Hibari fell back, blood dripping down his face as Tsunayoshi panted. Hibari opened his eyes- deadly sharp with rage and the lust for blood.

Knowing it was better than to let him have his fill, Tsunayoshi bent his knees ready to take the ferocious beast on again.

* * *

"Make sure to get this seen by a professional Tsunayoshi," Kusakabe said, rolling his pant leg back down, "You took some minor injuries but it might hurt for a longer time if you don't have it checked."

Tsunayoshi retracted his legs, leaning his back against the couch cushion. The faintest of blushes dusted his cheeks as he tried to cover up his embarrassment. He hated when he relied on someone else.

"Thank you Tetsuya," Tsunayoshi mumbled.

"Anytime." He turned towards Hibari mending to his own wounds. "Chairman. I'll be heading off to patrol the East side. Please notify me if you need anything."

Hibari tightened the bandage around his arm, puling with his teeth and hands. "Leave."

Kusakabe nodded. "Please be careful Chairman, Tsunayoshi." He slid open the door and bowed before closing it.

Tsunayoshi turned towards Hibari flinching at his wounds. "You've gotten faster since the last time we sparred."

"Hn."

"Are you seriously still pissed that we didn't spar last week? I told you that I had some…family troubles."

"Hnn."

Tsunayoshi casually reached under the couch, where he pulled out a large metal suitcase. He clicked open the locks as the case was full of silicone moulds, thin metal beams (ranging from 10~12 centimetres), bandages, needles, knives, gauze, and other medical supplies. Measuring his injury, he took out a worn silicone cast (moulded to custom size for his shins) and some bandages.

Hibari leaned against the couch across from him, his white bandages already blooming with blood. "Tsunayoshi."

He layered the cast over his shins as he secured it with the bandage. "What is it?"

He glared with disgust. "Your uniform."

Tsunayoshi looked down, the sleeves of his uniform were completely ripped out and his Disciplinary Committee jacket that hung around his waist was covered in dirt and stained with dried blood. It was a surprise his baggy jeans weren't absolutely shredded to pieces yet.

He leaned back, his arms hanging loosely off the cushions. "You noticed that but you didn't notice the extra piercings I got?"

Tsunayoshi pointed towards his eyebrows and ears- a silver ring highlighted the end of his left eyebrow and the single silver ring hanging of his ear was now attached to a thick helix earring with a chain.

"I noticed." Hibari gritted his teeth, an urge to bite Tsunayoshi and Taeyeon to death bubbling within him. However, he restrained himself. It wasn't like it was anything new- that damn herbivore was always causing trouble.

Tsunayoshi let out a little laugh seeing his childhood friend like this. Taeyeon had given him (read: forced him) silver piercings just to spite Hibari for making him join the Disciplinary Committee. Why? Because with him having to attend school almost regularly again, meant that Taeyeon had less time to spend with Tsunayoshi. In his words, _"how dare he take my little kitty away from me!"_

(Tsunayoshi punched him in the face for calling him that.)

But it wasn't like joining the committee was entirely Hibari's fault. It was more like eighty percent. Since Hibari Kyoya was the top dog in Namimori, joining the committee would mean that he had the privilege to skip all those useless classes without any reprimands. Well, although that meant he had to abide with Hibari's rules and demands.

"I really don't give a single shit what he does to my face as long it's not make-up."

It's not he didn't understand the benefits of make-up for -informational and espionage purposes were just to name a few- but he absolutely refused to wear that disgusting layer of titanium dioxide anywhere near his skin.

Hibari crossed his arms hoping that his stare would melt the silver. "It's against school dress code."

Tsunayoshi snorted knowing this familiar routine. Hibari said this every time he got something new done to him. "And? When have you cared so much about that Kyoya? You know our deal."

"Hnn."

He decided to divulge further. It was just so amusing seeing him so pissed off but trying to contain his anger. "When we entered middle school, we agreed that you would cover for me with anything remotely academic in exchange of a sparring session at least five times a week unless previously discussed beforehand."

Hibari groaned. "You don't need to repeat it."

Tsunayoshi genuinely smiled. Although he would bring his words with him to his grave, he actually enjoyed becoming a Disciplinary Committee member. Yes, although it was annoying attending school for at least twice a week and facing off against Hibari for the other five, he was one of the few people who understood and stood by him since elementary school. No even before that. Even before that happened, he still cared for him in his aloof, quite eccentric way.

Tsunayoshi jumped off the couch, stretching out his sore muscles. "Anyways I came to school today and fought you so that counts as two right?"

"One."

"Bullshit."

"Do you want me to make it zero, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari smirked knowing he had the upper hand. "If you dare to skip school, I'll hunt you down even to that annoying herbivore's residence."

"You fucking-" He took a couple of breaths, composing himself. "Never mind. I'm going to class now."

Tsunayoshi headed for the door, sliding it open.

"You seem better today."

Tsunayoshi looked back but Hibari was already deep into his papers almost as if was trying to hide what he just said.

Giving him a small smile, he shut the door and walked off.

'That's 'cause _he_ is out until next week.'

* * *

Tsunayoshi walked down the hallway to his classroom as every lingering student and teacher kept their heads down as he passed. He looked at the clock hanging off the stairwell wall and saw that it had only been about ten minutes since lunch had ended and classes had started.

'Endure it for one class and you're free to go…' He chanted those words in his mind preparing for a boring hour.

He came near his classroom as he heard the voice of his teacher, Nezu Dohachiro. Usually he would only teach science but he was teaching math as a substitute teacher for today. Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes at his pompous tone trying to 'teach' the class (which was only reciprocated by the snores and quiet chatters of students). This was exactly the reason he refused to attend school. By no means was he attacking the educational concept as a whole, but rather the system itself. He found so many contradictions and flaws in the system and he could only scoff and get even more pissed the longer he stayed in such a broken environment.

He slid open the door and stood there waiting until the teacher noticed him. The students however immediately straightened up or looked away scared of his presence.

"You, that arrived late, go to your seat!" Nezu said, focused on the board.

Rounds of gasps were heard as some students immediately grabbed their bags just in case a fight broke out.

Tsunayoshi merely closed his eyes in acceptance. Sure, it was rude but it wasn't like he was going to waste his precious energy over it. He walked over to his seat, every person he passed by not daring to look him in the eye. The classroom was so quiet you could hear every screech of the chalkboard.

Still not noticing the exactly _who_ came in, Nezu waved a dismissive hand. "The student who arrived late will get detention after school and they're on cleaning duty today!"

All the students gulped and tensed. Tsunayoshi looked around, not particularly offended since he wasn't some little bitch who fussed about every little thing. Still, he wasn't going to stick around for something so trivial.

"I have prior engagements so no," he said leaning on his chair.

"Alright! Which one of you arrived so late to _my_ class and is acting so disrespectful to me-!?" Nezu froze as he turned around to see Tsunayoshi staring dead into his eyes. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth, fearing for his life. "I-I- Sawada- I didn't think y-you would come today! You- You- usually come at the l-last two days"

"Hn."

"I-I-"

"Your stammering is annoying. Get on with it."

"Y-Yes!" Nezu tried to stop shaking in his shoes, his teachings suddenly getting clearer.

He glanced at his classmates, all quickly turning away before they had the chance to meet his eyes.

Tsunayoshi sighed in response.

Every one of peers were boring or neutral to him. They lived their lives, had friends, came back to a family, struggled with life, and so on. Though he'd never admit it, a small part of him actually envied those so called 'normal' students living their normal lives: a family, a house, homework, and all the things he once also held.

But if he had to say, about three students stuck out to him- at least by comparison to the others. One was Sagasawa Kyoko, a kind girl with a reputation of a saint…apparently. Honestly she reminded him of his mother. Not to sound creepy, but his mother was a kind and oblivious woman or so he remembers from the little bits of broken memory as a toddler. Her aura was just as kind but it wasn't like he had any bias about the girl since he had never spoken with her before. At most he had an one word exchange with her friend and bodyguard, Kurokawa Hana, a particularly strong-willed girl who at least had basic common sense within this small remote town.

His exchange with them was minimal. He merely beat the living crap out of some thugs who were apparently harassing Kyoko. It wasn't even his intention to save them, it was just that the thugs were provoking him so he just finished what they started. That warranted a 'thanks' from her apparently and that was the end of their little interaction.

Last but not least was Yamamoto Takeshi the young baseball star the whole town was cheering on about. He was almost as if; if not as popular as Sagasawa Kyoko- always a smile on his face, laughing, optimistic, and outgoing.

It made him sick to his stomach.

His smile was so fake it could've been plastic, his laugh was so forced it felt like there was always a knife to his throat, his optimism came off as a ploy, and his so called 'outgoing' personality had so much stress dragging it down sometimes Tsunayoshi wondered if a hole would mysteriously open up below the baseball player's feet.

Even Hibari for the range of emotions he has (or the lack of) at least knew when to express joy. Even if it's only when he's fighting, at the very least it was still a genuine emotion. Yamamoto Takeshi however felt so fake to him he could replace him with a plank of wood with a smiley face drawn over it and he wouldn't have notice the difference.

'Thirty five more minutes until the period ends and I'm free.'

He leaned back on his chair waiting until the time passed. The lesson wasn't anything new so he didn't bother paying any attention. Besides it wasn't like he was the only one. The plank of wood sitting next to him was sleeping. At the very least he didn't snore.

And thirty five minutes later on the dot, the bell rang.

* * *

Tsunayoshi tapped his toes on the ground, making sure the silicone plate was still in place. Checking that it was, he slowly made his way over to Taeyeon's residence.

Walking, he looked up at the sky again. 'Around 2:00.' Tsunayoshi closed his eyes and started to calculate time and speed. '…okay, Taeyeon is usually still open until 6:30 and it takes about an hour each to there and back. With my legs I can probably make it to her place within the hour and still have time to go to his place…'

He nodded to himself as he changed his destination to Namimori hospital.

Coming in through the back door of the hospital (he didn't want to scare anyone there with his presence), he got on an empty elevator and pushed the button all the way up to the ninth floor.

Hearing the ding of the elevator, he got off and headed for the sixth room to his right. He knocked on the door before hearing a faint 'come in.'

He opened the door and closed it gently. He sat on the chair next to the bed and tapped his foot to make sure the mould was well hidden. Looking around, the room had nice amenities- as expected since he requested for this room personally to the hospital director himself. Well, Hibari coming there with him then was also a huge plus.

He observed the girl quietly sitting on her bed. Thankfully, there weren't any IVs stuck to her anymore- showing her increasing recovery. She wore a hospital gown that came over to her knees with long purple hair coming all the way down to her shoulders. She had large violet eyes full of innocence which he always wished to protect. But more than that, below the layer of innocence was the core, hiding pain and guilt.

(The same pain and guilt he held before he became who he was now.)

He placed a hand over the white sheets as he spoke as gently as possible. "Sorry I couldn't visit you last week. How was your day Nagi?"

The girl timidly smiled. "It was fine Tsunayoshi-kun. H-How was yours?"

He smiled as best he could, trying to reassure her. "The usual. Nothing out of the ordinary happened."

She looked at him blankly. "I can see the mould peeping out your pants."

'Damn it.' "Nothing, I promise. Just a friendly little spar with Kyoya."

Nagi frowned, her brows pointed upwards. "Tsunayoshi-kun please be careful. I-I don't want to see you in here as well."

"I promised you before haven't I? I swore I wouldn't get into meaningless fights. Not that I wanted to in the first place. Besides I have annoying bird watching me making sure I don't disturb his peace."

Nagi laughed, her chuckles sounding like gentle wind chimes in his ears. "That reminds me, shouldn't you be in s-school?"

He groaned remembering his morning. "I didn't fill up my weekly quota yet but I did spar with Hibari so that at least counts as one."

"Then why didn't you come after school? Education is very important…" Nagi pulled the blankets over her nose remembering her previous life in her public school.

"I already know far beyond my age Nagi." He noticed her fidgeting and quickly changed the subject remembering how she was bullied in school. "Did you finish the story I gave you?"

She nodded happily as she reached over to notebook next to her bed. It was nothing extravagant- just a regular old notebook for standard commercial purposes.

"Y-yes! It was such a sweet story Tsunayoshi-kun, you're an amazing writer."

Tsunayoshi looked away, slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable being at the receiving end of a genuine praise. "It's nothing special…"

Nagi shook her head. "It is. I especially loved the part where the main character becomes the queen and starts saving her people even through the hardships and betrayals. That chapter was my favourite."

Tsunayoshi listened to Nagi talk enthusiastically about the small piece of literature he wrote for her. She described the book in detail- each word she spoke filled with happiness and excitement. He would be lying if he didn't say that her comment make him a little giddy (but he refused to show it).

"…B-But there was also that part in chapter 5 where the whole mix up happened! And she had to figure out where she was in her new environment! O-Oh… I'm sorry, I talked for too long haven't I?"

He shook his head. Nagi was usually a very reserved and shy person -even worse after the incident- so it was great seeing her still full of life.

"Well I did write for you. Besides, if you're going to read or watch anything, I want it to be worthwhile. Too many mainstream media glamourize the life of a person in power. I can't write fluffy shit like that. Too boring and skewed for my tastes."

Nagi looked straight into his tainted eyes with her pure ones. "B-But sometimes fantasy is great you know?"

"I know."

Tsunayoshi smiled at her innocence. He could remember a time where he actually preferred those fairy tales with a good ending. Those stories that were predictable yet magical. Incredibly unrealistic but grand and somewhat fantastical. But then again, that was before he became who he was now. Now, he could only scoff at how moronic and childish they were.

(It was just another reminder of how much he had strayed away from the past.)

He sighed and crossed his arms. "I can try writing a story like that if you want. But no promises."

"N-No, no, no. I like your stories. It sometimes gets a little too dark my tastes but I learn so much from it. I know the world isn't black and white so the conflicts you present are really good. I mean, not good- I mean i-it's good but- the situation is bad- no- I mean…" She buried her head inside the sheets, embarrassed.

He chuckled at her childlike behaviour but frowned instantly as she pulled the sheets back down. "Does it bother you?" His eyes travelled to her legs hidden underneath the covers. "Am I being too inconsiderate?"

"Nothing like that. Please stop blaming yourself Tsunayoshi-kun. It's not your fault-," she placed a hand on her thighs, "-I'm like this."

Tsunayoshi bit his lips, the chains of guilt tugging at the back of his flesh. "But if only I had been quicker. I… could've protected you."

"Tsunayoshi-kun, please look at me." He did as he was told. "It's not your fault that I decided to jump in front of you when you were fighting. I thought I could help but I ended up like this because I made the choice. It's my fault not yours."

He could only look down in shame as the memory came flying back, punching his gut in the process.

It was just another fight- nothing out of the ordinary. However, he was the first one to indicate the actual fight. His opponents that time were some belligerent middle-aged executives piss drunk off their rockers. However, that wasn't why he threw the first punch. No, it was because they started to harass someone he cared about. They started to harass one of the few people who stuck with him through thick and thin. They dared to harass Nagi.

So of course, he did the only rational thing that came to mind.

Beat the fuckers into oblivion.

It was rare for him to let his emotions control him but when he saw Nagi's scared face, all the restraints within him just snapped. And he lived true to his name, Okkatora.

All was going well until he let his guard down and one of men slashed him with a pocketknife. The good news was that he missed. The bad news was that he only missed because Nagi had taken the hit for him.

Tsunayoshi didn't remember much after that- his vision clouded with wrath and oddly enough, some sort orange flames. The latter was definitely his mind making things up since there was nothing sporadically combustible near him. Regardless getting back to the matter at hand, he only remembered the faces of agony and the pleas of the men begging him to stop. After that, he rushed Nagi, bleeding heavily from her torso extending to her legs, to the Namimori hospital since he knew the director wouldn't dare reject one of Hibari's acquaintances.

He still remembered the feeling of dread weighing him down as he paced around in front of the emergency room. That feeling of hopelessness and self-hate, like as if your own heart wants to drag your body down to hell, the searing pain of acid pumping through your veins, the numb chills that strangles your flesh, and the ball of needles clogging your throat.

(A feeling he hadn't felt since he was little.)

The situation became worse when they told him that they were out of Chrome's blood type and they had to find some compatible donors soon. He offered them his own blood- as much as they needed. But they couldn't accept since he didn't meet the requirements to donate blood- age, background, and legal paperwork. Besides, even if Hibari's name could get him through all that legal business, his type A blood wasn't compatible to her type A- blood. The hospital asked her mother if she could donate some of her blood, but she flat out refused. She didn't even bother to come to the hospital stating she was out on an important business meeting.

Tsunayoshi expected that since he knew how that woman was like. Like him, Nagi was also a victim of child neglect. The only reason why he didn't drag that damn woman by the hair and force the blood out of her was because Nagi asked him not to on her dying breath.

Thankfully the situation worked out in the end with Nagi surviving but not without her becoming trapped in the hospital for who knows how long. She had a fragile body to begin with so her recovery took much longer than the average person's did.

To this day he regrets letting his guard down- a damn rookie mistake that nearly took his childhood friend's life. A mistake that could've made him into the thing he hated the most. The thing that could've made him into the person he hated the most…

Tsunayoshi felt a warm hand on his cheek as he looked up to see Nagi's worried face.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…? You're making that face again…"

"Sorry Nagi. I didn't mean to-"

"Please stop blaming yourself, how many times did I tell you that?"

"As many times as I've been here."

"Exactly." She smiled as she sat comfortably back on the hospital bed. "I-I think visiting hour is almost over. W-Well, hours."

"Like those arbitrary numbers mean anything to me." He was Hibari's associate for goodness's sake. He could have all the time in the world to accompany her.

Nagi shook her head. "S-Still, you should respect the nurses here Tsunayoshi-kun."

He glared. "They're not giving you a hard time right?" Nagi was always too nice to complain about anything- even if she hurt or abused.

"No!" Nagi shook her head furiously. "They're all very k-kind to me. Please don't worry."

He looked at her sceptically but backed down. "Alright but you have to tell me if they _ever_ lay an unwanted hand on you."

She held her pinkie finger out. "I promise."

Tsunayoshi awkwardly locked fingers with her, looking away unsure of what to say or do next. "So… I'll visit you tomorrow okay?"

"Where you going now?"

"Taeyeon's."

She smiled brightly. "Tell him I said hello."

"He'll be excited to hear that." He closed his eyes, placing a hand on her legs almost as if he was praying that it would miraculously get better somehow. "Rest up. I promise you that I'll take you around town after you heal."

She laughed, pulling the blankets over her. "I'll be waiting."

He got up, rolling his shoulders and stretching out his stiff muscles. He never stayed in one place for too long unless it was with her. "Do you want anything when I come back?"

"I-If it's not too much trouble… Can you bring me some chocolate?"

"Of course. I'll make sure to bring some of Taeyeon's stash." He walked over to the door, opening it. He took one last glance before he closed the door. "Have a good night Nagi."

"You too Tsunayoshi-kun. Please…be safe."

* * *

Coming out of the hospital Tsunayoshi looked up at the sky. Some of the buildings to the west hid the sun and the sky was slightly shaded. The morning birds have flown away as the night started to set. Tsunayoshi readjusted his framework, as he made his way to the most isolated part of Namimori, the Hibari residence.

'It must be around 5:30. Let's see…if I use Kyoya's motorcycle through the short cut… I might be able to make it before 6:30.'

 _"_ _You!"_

'God…people all day today.' Tsunayoshi turned around, a little pissed off at another mass of annoyances coming his way.

"Okkatora!"

Tsunayoshi let out a small groan as he turned around and walked off. 'I hope Kyoya doesn't make me fight him for his motorcycle again.'

"Don't ignore us!" One of the rag tag group of gangsters threw a beer bottle at Tsunayoshi (that he dodged with no effort).

He kept walking as he saw Hibari's house in the distance.

"Turn around you fucking coward!"

Tsunayoshi measured the distance, squinting his eyes. Letting out a long sigh, he turned around. 'Looks like I have to deal with them myself.'

His opponents were all about average height, had an even worse fashion sense than the last group (which was horrible since Tsunayoshi had no fashion sense), they all carried some sort of blunt weapon, and of course were shouting their names at him as if they were important enough to begin with.

Tsunayoshi cracked his knuckles. He didn't want to spend too much energy on them but if it was to save time, in the long term some sacrifices were necessary.

"Alright," he said walking towards them slowly, "let's get this over with."

* * *

'They made me 30 damn minutes late.'

The sound of the engine kicking vibrated, as Tsunayoshi circled around the metal fortress of a house in the middle of scenic nowhere. The area was desolate with a thick layer of forest guarding the metal dome. If the road full of uneven roads, cliffs, and extreme terrains weren't enough to get here, of course any living thing within a hundred miles could be shot down on the whim of their mad creator, Hong Taeyeon.

Taeyeon was an associate of his and an older figure who took care of him financially since he was young. His field of work required him to relocate and redesign his house every few months or so. Which for him, was a constant inconvenience since the passwords or security systems were usually based off whatever he was into that particular week (last time it was a turret gun that would rapid fire if someone inputted any password other than '11037').

Tsunayoshi kicked his engine into overdrive, his motorcycle roaring loudly. Spotting a small light between some trees, he made a beeline to the light, the ground suddenly opening up to reveal an underground entrance.

Going in, the latch closed behind him as he screeched to a halt in front of an iron door. Getting off, he placed his helmet on the seat of the vehicle, brushing some strands out of his hair.

His eyes scanned the door, unable to find any panels or knobs.

"Taeyeon let me in," he said, banging on the door.

A voice responded almost immediately from the other side. _"This is the home of The All Powerful Error Red. Please enter the password."_

The male voice was imitating a robot, which to him came off as quite childish.

"Taeyeon I know it's you. Open up."

 _"_ _Answer 2-6 in Arabic."_

Just what stupid shit was he into now? "If you don't open the door, I swear I'll bring Kyoya here next time I-"

 _Creek!_

The door suddenly opened revealing who seemed to be a teenager with shaggy black hair covering both his eyes. He was tall (at least in his perspective), reaching up to about 190 cm in height with a lean but defined body. He wore a thin long coat with fur rimming the hood with a loose shirt and some jeans- the ends stuffed inside his boots. A long yellow scarf hung loosely around his neck, coming up to his knees.

The man smiled raising both his arms high up in the air. "My adorable little kitty has come!"

Tsunayoshi punched his sides. "I told you to never call me that, Taeyeon."

Groaning, he clutched his sides. "Why are you being so mean to me?" He faked tears as he clasped his hands together in a dramatic fashion. "Oh Lord, help this poor child become an asset to society!"

"Like I want to hear that from you, you useless NEET."

He pouted. "Excuse you, but I have an important job for legal businesses!"

"Sure 'businesses'. Let me in."

He smirked, giving a little wink (not that it was visible). "I don't usually let people come after opening hours, but I'll make an exception for you, kitty."

Tsunayoshi inched back. "Stop it you're creepy as hell."

Taeyeon swung his arms over Tsunayoshi's shoulders. "It's called LOVE~"

He glared back, slapping his arm away. "It's called: I'm going to call the police to lock you up for invasion of private space."

Taeyeon chuckled. "Like you're going to do that. Anyways come in. Oh, leave Kyo-chan's bike there I don't want it tracking dirt in here. Oh, that reminds me, how did he like your new piercings?"

"As much as he hates you."

Taeyeon chuckled, his voice doused in sarcasm. "Tell him I feel the same way."

(There was a silent pact between the two that in exchange for his aid, Tsunayoshi would never tell Taeyeon's nickname for Hibari.)

Tsunayoshi went inside, taking off his shoes at the entrance. "So, I see you've made a new entrance. A bit too flashy. I thought you were in hiding?"

"An entrance is the first impression of a home! I need it to be as spectacular as possible!" He twirled around (stopping when stubbed his toe on chair leg).

"The Arabic?"

"I'm so glad you asked!" He took out his phone enthusiastically. "I got this game right? And in there, there's a hacker character just like me! We were fated to be together!"

'Why is he always so hyper?' Tsunayoshi plopped on the couch, ignoring his rant out whatever game he downloaded. "I need to borrow some money."

Taeyeon sighed, gesturing him to come into his office. "What else is new? How much do you need?"

"Enough for the month."

"You know, everything could be solved if you just moved in here with me." He lightly elbowed him. "I make lots of money so I can take good care of you, kitty."

"Take your ass back a few steps because that is not happening."

"You need to lighten up! You're only thirteen. You shouldn't have to live on the streets for scrapes."

Taeyeon unlocked the voice-activated door, revealing his office- full of computer monitors, documents, tapes, cords, scrape parts, and electronics.

"Rather that, than _his_ place." Tsunayoshi sat on the bed- the springs creaking slightly.

"You're so young, my poor child! To think all these bad things happened to this adorable little kitt- I mean boy."

(Tsunayoshi gave up trying to stop this man from calling him a child and boy years ago. And apparently 'kitty' just got added to that list. He just went along with it albeit reluctantly.)

"Seriously, you came on a motorcycle! Kyo-chan's motorcycle! You don't even have a licence!" He took out a small white kit from his drawer. "You're not even old enough to take the driving test yet!"

"And you don't have a working permit but you don't hear me complaining."

"Rude! I do!"

"Where?"

"In my mind."

"Hnn."

"So anyways what's the story for today?" Placing the kit on the bed, he took out some fresh bandages and gauze. "Did you play with Kyo-chan again?"

"Play…is objective. But yes we sparred. He got me directly on my shins. The bastard's getting faster and faster every day."

"See?" He said replacing the old bandages. "This is what I mean! I don't want my poor little kitty to be nipped on by that bloodthirsty crow!"

Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow. "Kyoya's a crow now? He's more of a Skylark."

"Skylarks are too cute for a brute like him! A crow fits much better."

"I can't argue with that."

"So what happened next?"

"I went to class, visited Nagi, by the way she said to tell you hello."

"Aww~ Nagi is so sweet! Tell her she's welcomed here anytime!"

"Like hell I'm bringing her into this shady place."

"Rude!"

"Anyways then I borrowed Kyoya's motorcycle. You wouldn't believe how attached he is to that bike." He winced at the memory. The little intermission with the thugs weren't the ones causing him to run late, Hibari was (a 'toll' as he called it).

Taeyeon tightened the bandage, checking if the cast was faulty anywhere. "Well, if he doesn't care for people, he has to project his affections onto something."

Tsunayoshi yanked his leg away immediately after he was finished treating it. "I wouldn't say he doesn't care for people, more like he's sick of annoyances. I can relate."

"That reminds me, how many fights did you get into today?"

"One with Kyoya."

"Let me rephrase. How many people tried to jump you today?"

"Can't keep count."

"Idiots."

"Agreed."

"Anyways, you couldn't have just come all the way out here just for money right?" He put the medical kit back into the cabinet, putting a hand on his hips like a stern mother. "What's really eating at you?"

"I hate that you know that."

"The power of love can see through all bullshit~"

"Or in your case, it is the bullshit."

"Why are you so mean today Tsunayoshi? I feel so attacked." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper cut out in the shape of a heart, throwing it on the ground. "Look, my poor aching heart!"

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes. He'd been waiting to use that hasn't he? "I need you to get me connected with Error White."

"Error White? Why so?"

"Some…things are happening and regardless if he's the root cause of it or not, I know he's related to it."

"Hmm… Well, I don't know if he'll pick up but I'll call him right now." Taeyeon sat on the rather large office chair as he put on his headset and typed away on his computer.

Tsunayoshi observed. No matter how many times he saw it, it was still amazing. All six monitors went off all at once, each screen showing a different part of his skills, each displaying rows of complicated codes and data algorithms. His fingers moved at the speed of light, the smirk he had before replaced by a serious frown.

Even if Taeyeon was goofy and at times childish, there was no doubt in his skills as a hacker.

"It's your lucky day Tsunayoshi!" Taeyeon hummed as he spun around in his chair, the same smirk plastering his face again. "I got connected."

The main computer displayed an image of two flowers crossed over each other as the back monitors ran codes.

 _"_ _Hello? Error Red?"_ A cheery, youthful voice called from the other side.

Taeyeon spun around to the monitor, handing Tsunayoshi a pair of his headset. "Error Red connected! I can't believe you picked up."

The man on the other side laughed. _"When you told me your 'kitty' was going to be here, how could I resist?"_

Tsunayoshi glared at the monitor of the two flowers, putting on the headset. "Don't call me kitty."

 _"_ _Hmm… Nope! So why did you call me anyways? I have a ton of assignments to finish y'know! I'm still in school!"_

Tsunayoshi scoffed. "You never bother even finishing them. All you do is eat marshmallows all day."

 _"_ _It's my fuel. Like how the sweet nectar of a flower is to a bee, like how a sun is to a plant, like how instant ramen is to Taeyeon-"_

"Rude!"

 _"_ _-marshmallows are a natural resource for me."_

"As natural as your hair," Taeyeon added.

 _"_ _Excuse you, but my white hair is very natural! Anyways, why did you call me out of the blue?"_

Tsunayoshi pushed Taeyeon out of the way, his chair rolling to the wall. Tsunayoshi smirked when Taeyeon slipped of the chair.

Turning his attention back to the monitor, he spoke seriously. "I want answers."

 _"_ _Oh? About what?"_

"I had a dream."

 _"_ _About me?"_

"Fuck no."

(Taeyeon snickered in the background.)

Tsunayoshi groaned at their immaturity. "I saw two of my parallel selves."

 _"_ _Hm? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"_

"Don't get smart with me, White."

 _"_ _Haha, alright. What did they say or do?"_

"Nothing that mattered. More of an insult really."

 _"_ _What? Did they mention your scars or something?"_

"First, I don't get offended over petty little shit like that. Two, it was more like they were…too normal. Or too abnormal? One of them looked like he just came out the womb and the other one could've been mistaken for a girl if it weren't for his voice. Even then it was still high pitched."

 _"_ _A baby and a girl? Your dreams are weird."_

"Hnn."

 _"_ _But why did you call me?"_

"Don't play dumb. I know you talk to your parallel selves." As impossible as it was, Error White wasn't the type to lie about something like this and the dream yesterday just cemented any doubts he had. "So what the hell's going on?"

White hummed. _"I'm not sure. But I've been experiencing something the complete opposite of you though."_

He quirked an eyebrow. "Opposite?"

 _"_ _I can't contact my parallel selves anymore. I tried but I can't."_

"Why?"

 _"_ _I don't know. I just can't."_

"If you'd just tell me the source of your powers, I can help." Tsunayoshi had repeatedly asked White to tell him the source of his powers to no avail. He always avoided or dodged the question in some way.

White sighed. _"I can't get you involved more than you already have. Trust me."_ He sighed again. _"Not that you'll have to wait very long for the answers anyways."_

Tsunayoshi groaned. "I can't imagine a way my situation can get any worse but fine. I'll take your word for it."

 _"_ _Thank you,"_ he chirped, " _As compensation, I'll send you a package of marshmallows."_

"I don't like sweet foods." His eyes twitched just imagining the mind numbingly diabetic food that gave him a headache the last time he tried some.

White gasped loudly. _"But it's good for your soul! It's soft and delicious and it just melts in your mouth! How can you not like a piece of heaven? Kitty? Kitty? Are you still there?"_

Taeyeon snickered pushing his chair back in front of the laptop. "He left the moment you started talking again."

 _"_ _Aww… Did he leave?"_

He glanced at the security footage, showing Tsunayoshi putting on his helmet. "That's what my monitor's saying. Oh look, he looks so adorable with that helmet. Like a toddler with a big straw hat- Wait a minute… What's that box-? He took my secret stash!"

 _"_ _Stash of what?"_

"Chocolates!"

 _"_ _I thought he didn't like sweets?"_

"I don't know but it took me forever to get my hands on those!" Tsunayoshi revved up the motorcycle. "Boy, don't you get on that motorcycle!" He lifted his brakes. "Boy!" He left. "He's already left!"

 _"_ _Error Red..."_

"I imported them straight from Belgium two days ago!"

 _"_ _Error Red."_

"I didn't even get to taste them yet…"

 _"_ _Red."_

"Heh, just kidding! I knew he would take those the moment he mentioned his little lady friend. Besides I already ate some of them the moment they arrived."

 _"…_ _What did you do?"_

"Nothing major. Just packed some new clothes inside the box along with the sweets. You should've seen him. His clothes were all tattered and dirty. Especially when he moves, all that dirt just- ugh!"

 _"_ _Are you spying on him? You're creepy."_

"Excuse you! It's not spying if I'm looking through _my_ security cameras in _my_ house."

He hummed. _"But you're still creepy."_

"How am I creepy if I'm just looking out for him?"

 _"_ _Age difference."_

"I'm not that old."

 _"_ _You're twenty."_

"How is that old?"

 _"_ _Well it is old if you compare it to him. It's a seven year difference."_

Taeyeon shrugged. "So? I'm just a guidance figure for him."

 _"_ _I hope he doesn't turn out like you."_

"Why are you guys so mean to me today? I feel so hurt, oh! My poor aching heart! Ahhh…"

"Stop beating that joke into the ground."

Taeyeon chuckled.

 _"_ _So did you find what we were looking for?"_ White's snarky tone disappeared completely as Taeyeon made sure Tsunayoshi was out of the building's vicinity. _"About them?"_

"Not yet. I've never hacked into a mafia database before so it's going to take some time getting through their firewalls. It's worse since you just told me to hack into the world's largest famiglia." He sighed exhaustedly leaning his weight onto the back cushions of the chair. "Thanks for that."

 _"_ _It's urgent. Like I said, there is something definitely wrong. I don't have the power to talk to my parallel selves anymore so my hands are tied."_

Taeyeon stared at the screen displaying Tsunayoshi trekking through the forest area. "I just hope he doesn't find him faster than we can hide him. I can't do much but support him in the background. Besides I know minimal information about this whole situation so you need to help him since you won't tell me damn thing."

 _"_ _I know. He helped every version of me before so I'll make sure I can do the same to him here. Just protect him for now."_

"I've been doing that since he was lil' tyke."

 _"_ _Sure. Anyways I have to go. Error White out!"_

Taeyeon chuckled. "Error Red out!"

It sounded like they were the heroes of some action-comedy children's show.

The emblem disappeared as the screen went black. Taeyeon stretched, getting back to the work he had before Tsunayoshi showed up. It involved the information on the mafia, as per Error White's request. Getting through the firewalls themselves weren't the problem, but finding the information was harder than he initially thought.

'Whoever this person is, their quite good at keeping themselves hidden.'

He grabbed the file labelled 'top priority' on his desk containing his target's data. In it were pictures, documents, transcripts, and other little bits of information. Taking out the main profile, he frowned at the picture of his main target.

He was one of the most wanted man in the world.

He was one of the strongest man in the world.

He was one of the most dangerous man in the world.

To put it simply, he was the greatest Hitman in the world.

He was a little fedora-wearing baby with a yellow pacifier.

A name that spread fear and awe.

Reborn.

* * *

🐯

* * *

 **Translations:**

Okkatora - Mad Tiger

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If anyone is wondering how Taeyeon looks like, a picture of him is posted on my tumblr page ^^**


	6. Mid-Chapter

Alright I wrote a small extra chapter before the actual chapter comes out. Until then, here you go

(PS. I know it's been like 40 years since I updated and I'm sorry a new chapter should come in 2~3 days?)

* * *

Yuni fidgeted nervously, her fingers tapping the phone in her hand, unable to calm her heart hammering her chest. She heard the music on hold, anxiously waiting for the call to connect. Each second that passed seemed like an eternity until a definite 'click' was heard and a cheerful voice sang on the other side.

 _"Yuni-chan~"_

"Byakuran!" Yuni yelled, pausing after noticing the harshness of her voice, "s-sorry I didn't mean to yell but it's urgent."

The line seemed silent for a moment before she heard him sigh. _"It's about the Tri-ni-set isn't it?"_

She made a sound of affirmation before continuing. "It is. I'm sure you felt it too, right?"

 _"Hmm… More like what didn't I feel."_

"Did anything change? Anything at all?" she asked nervously. Yuni herself didn't feel a drastic personal change but instead the ethereal shift in the universe yet, that didn't diminish the significance, no, in fact it was worse. Yes, she was afraid to become the potential 'sacrifice' again (though it technically never happened to 'her') but at the very least she would be able to recognize the dangers and form a plan around the said danger.

This, however was something new.

The last time something like this happened was during the future when Byakuran- no. Not even Byakuran's tyrannic rule changed something _this_ drastically. During his rule, she changed but this time, this time the Tri-ni-set itself changed. The Tri-ni-set was, in a sense, glitching from a 'virus' of sorts from some mysterious force who had yet to show their intentions. The reason knew of this was because she was the (ex-)boss of the Acrobaleno and despite the fact that they (she and the members of I Prescelti Sette) were freed from the Arcobaleno curse, she, being the boss of said group couldn't sever the connections with the force at hand. Not to mention a series of events occurring to her from the past few days. First, it was a numbing feeling in her chest. Then, it was the flashes of the future and of her parallel selves that ended abruptly - Yuni, unable to decipher what the brief glimpses of murky colours and screaming meant.

And it wasn't as if she hadn't tried anything; she had tried to get in contact with Checkerface, or Kawahira when he was in his human side, but that call ended with nothing but static and more confusion. When she tried using her foresight, she yielded nothing. Basically a dead end.

 _"I can't reach my parallel selves and I'm guessing it's the same for you, right?"_ he said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Yuni nodded her head, nervously weaving her fingers between the laces of her fabric. "Yes, it is. It's curious since my powers shouldn't have been affected by the separation."

 _"Maybe it's a side effect?"_ he paused, contemplating a solution but with no real rhyme or reason, _"I mean, this is the first time in any universe where the curse was lifted right?"_

"I guess… However, I feel as if something else is interfering with the Tri-ni-set."

Byakuran contemplated this for a moment before speaking. _"And you think whatever this 'other' force is, it's the cause of our dearth of power?"_

Yuni sighed in acknowledgement.

 _"What about your foresight?"_

"Nothing," she replied dejectedly, "I tried everything but…nothing."

As the descendant of the Giglio Nero family, Yuni could see points in time much like the Pacifiers represent points in history. Since Byakuran held the Mare rings, he had inherited the trait of being able to communicate with his parallel selves in a horizontal time-space axis. And while the Vongola rings travelled across a vertical time-space axis, Tsuna hadn't had enough exposure to the Tri-ni-set to inherit the power to speak to his ancestors. But that didn't matter now did it? Because whatever this 'other' force was it thoroughly screwed everything over.

 _"Hmm… Well there's one thing we haven't tried yet."_

Yuni seemed to perk up -her face rising like a balloon- at the statement even if doubt still held heavily onto her. "There is?"

Byakuran chuckled at her innocent and hopeful tone. _"Why, Tsunayoshi-kun of course! I heard from reliable sources that the Vongola are in Italy as of this moment so finding him won't be too difficult."_

She deflated, the lingering hope popped back into reality. "Byakuran…as much as I love him, I think we're only going to find that his ring cannot connect through the generations. And I don't see how that's going to fix the situ-"

 _"But it's a start right?"_ Byakuran interrupted assertively, "Trust _me Yuni-chan. I have a really good feeling about this. Have I ever steered you wrong before?"_

Yuni giggled softly, relaxing at Byakuran's tone. No doubt he was just as unnerved as her yet he still wanted to ease her worries. "I can name a couple."

Byakuran whined _. "Don't be like that! I promise this time it'll turn out different!"_ He paused. **_"I promise."_**

Yuni blinked, slightly surprised at the sudden tone shift in his voice. "Alright. I trust you Byakuran."

 _"Thank you Yuni-chan."_ Byakuran cleared his throat before returning to his happy, jovial tone. _"Anyways, I'll see you in a couple days bye bye!"_

Then with a 'click' the call ended, as Yuni placed her phone down gently on the nightstand next to her bed. She had to ponder for a moment if everything was – could truly turn out fine however without her foresight or the ability to communicate with her parallel selves, her hands were tied. She kicked herself off the bed and walked, coming to a stop at a rather large window. Her large eyes reflected the bright azure sky and gave it a knowing, sad look as the bright, clear sky only indicated that it was the calm before the storm. Weaving her hands together, she closed her eyes and prayed:

 _Please, please, let everyone be okay…_


	7. Chapter 5

Warmth.

Warmth is the first thing Tsuna felt as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

His head felt heavy and hot, whenever he shook, _something_ bristled against his face. It simultaneously tickled and stung his neck, digging into his clothes to poke the sensitive spot on his back. He tried to shove whatever it was off his head (probably something Reborn put no doubt) in his semi-conscious state but whatever this _thing_ was, his actions made it worse. It was as if Hibari's box animal shrunk to a microscopic size and started attacking his skin. Unpleasant at worst but still damn annoying.

He would've sworn it was Reborn's prickly toddler hair but Tsuna knew better than to think the Spartan-baby-hitman-and-the-scariest-stay-at-home-tutor would do something as domestic and sickeningly sweet to wake him up (though in this context annoying and mildly horrifying). If Tsuna had to admit to something, finding Reborn in his bed would be a great punishment.

(He shivered at the thought. 'Note to self, don't EVER mention that to Reborn.')

Sighing, he shifted to a better position. Or at least tried. As he turned his head, his hair pulled on his scalp, a sharp pain shooting through a small patch on his head.

 _"Ow!"_

Wait…hair?

His eyes shot open, his body springing up to reach for whatever the fuck was going on. It felt as if his hair suddenly grew and weighed him down, or more logically, it was probably some weird Vongola (or Leon) related concoction - an additional cruel and unusual punishment Reborn had dished out for him after the whole 'late for the bus to Italy' ordeal.

(It turns out he yet again underestimated Reborn and his promise of punishment because he was indeed tied to a vehicle. Except instead of the plane to Italy, he was tied to the roof of the car that took him from the airport to the hotel like nothing more than crying luggage. 'Mercy' as Reborn called it. Damn continuity to hell.)

He raked his fingers over the long strands – incredibly soft to the touch. His breath hitched as his hands scrambled all over his body, trying to find anything that felt _off_. Tsuna fell back onto his bed, sighing a breath of relief. Besides his skin feeling softer than usual, nothing was amiss (no - _ahem_ \- 'feminine' parts so to say).

Tsuna laid there in silence, unable to process what the fuck was going on. Was this all some weird hair tonic Reborn sprayed on him? Was it Giannini? It was Giannini, wasn't it? Chalk it up to underground artillery inventors with unreliable results to test their weird concoctions on mafia's resident punching bag.

Sighing, Tsuna opted to sleep but his intuition nagged at him. He chalked the pressure up to post sleep fatigue, but no, the throbbing pain he felt in his head pulsed signaling him to 'wake the fuck up'. He groaned. Sometimes the hyper intuition was a gift but right now it was a curse. Tsuna squinted, the familiar light flashing on the desk near his bed. The clock blinked the time: 3:47.

Why did God hate him?

Tsuna groaned again, kicking the blankets off him to see what his intuition was nagging him about. Because if there was one thing is intuition developed to be was a second Reborn. A shiver ran through his spine as his foot touched the cold floor, ruffling his hair he briefly wondered why Reborn wasn't drop kicking him for making such a ruckus-

Wait…

 **What?**

Tsuna's jaws nearly dropped to the floor and any remaining drowsiness he held slapped back into reality. The hammock that Reborn slept in being nowhere to be found (and only fools know to touch his living space). Not only that, he wasn't in some hotel in Italy, he was in his own room back in Namimori!

Tsuna sputtered incoherent sounds, unable to process if he was stuck in some weird Christopher Nolan movie. Did he just dream of everything? Was he caught in an illusion of some sort? Was this a test? A trial? Did Reborn send him back when he was asleep? Tsuna shook his head at the last thought. There was no way on Earth Reborn would do something like that.

Through his jumbling thoughts, he scanned the room. It was his room yet not exactly. There were some key differences – for one, Tsuna smelled the distinct scent of sweetened vanilla and saw the lack of messiness that came with a regular middle school teenager (who also just happens to be a boy with reality altering powers). Some of the furniture was different as well. Such as the cheap desk he had for 'studying' was switched out for a nice hardwood desk attached to a mini-shelf (with books and other reading material in it!) and white embroidered curtains replaced the green ones he had. Speaking of colour, even in the dark, Tsuna's eyes could still make out the colours of 'his' room. Instead of the green and yellow furniture he had, this room -his room if you even call it that- was a varying tint of white with orange-red highlights.

'Ughhh... What the hell is going on!?'

Tsuna wanted to ram his head up a wall because this made no sense! Reborn wouldn't have done something like this and he could sense illusions so it couldn't be Mukuro or Chrome (the former because there was no way he would even bother and the latter because she was too nice). For goodness sake, his room looked something out of those IKEA home furnishing and interior design catalogues his mom read! His bed even had flowers and lace sewn into the blankets and pillows!

He eyes darted everywhere and slowly the layout of his room became very unfamiliar to him with each new piece of information. Furniture, walls, carpet, floor, games (or the lack of), Reborn nothing was here! He tried his damndest stop one thing similar when, suddenly, he stopped abruptly as his eyes landed on the reflection shown through the window. Tsuna didn't dare to move only muddled noises coming out of his mouth. After a few seconds ticked by, he dashed towards the window – his hands slamming on the window sills, white puffs pulsing rapidly in the glass in time with his breath. His swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared, his brain frantically trying to rack up a logical reasoning for all of this.

His hair and room wasn't the only thing that changed.

 _He_ changed.

Tawny strands of hair replaced his bronze tuffs, his eyes that were quite big (even for Western standards) were even bigger, his skin was smooth and much paler, and he swore if he didn't confirm his manhood already, he would've believed he suddenly gender-bended into another reality where he was a girl!

"What is going on…?" he whispered to himself in disbelief, "Just what happened to me-" He froze, hearing his own voice. It wasn't unrecognizable but there was this underlying pitch that gave off weird tingles in his throat whenever he spoke.

In a state of panic, Tsuna fidgeted wildly unable to stop his shaking. First it was the whole Italy ordeal, then the _pleasant_ ride to the hotel, then waking up from his sleep from weird pricks, then his hair, then the room, then the lack of Reborn, then his entire appearance changed! Seriously, what has he done to deserve this!?

And this…this wasn't like all those times where something supernatural happened. In those times, something happened to everyone other him (minus his future self but technically that still wasn't 'him'). To think he saw everything by now: magical talking babies, flames, mafia, generaltional friendship and tragedies, the future – for fuck's sake he went to the future! But this? No, this was different.

This time something happened to him _directly_.

(And for once in a long time, Reborn and his friends weren't there to help him.)

Dread started to kick in as his leg bounced faster than a jackhammer. Did he transport into the past? Future? Another world? How? Was it- Was it something to do with Lambo's bazooka malfunctioning? But why did it take this long? What was going on? How this this all happen? Was he the only one? Were all his friends transported along with him? Can he even go back? Who was this weird effeminate version of himself?

A million questions ran through his mind before a hum grabbed his attention. Tsuna stared down to see a bright orange wave pulsing from the object that had been warning him about this whole conundrum: his ring. Except his ring didn't _look_ like his. More specifically, it looked older. Not as in scratches or rust but in form. It looked like the ring he wore _before_ he the whole Shimon versus Vongola fight. The ring around his neck wasn't his Vongola Gear, hell, it didn't look like it was even the original Vongola ring. The ring was it a form he had almost forgotten; the form it was in after The Ring Conflict - a form in which felt... raw and damaged in his eyes.

But before he could question it, the ring was engulfed in a violent flurry of flames – nearly blinding Tsuna as for a moment he felt his gut twist. He slapped his hand over his mouth, trying to hold the pain in, gritting his teeth, tears forming around his eyes. It was as if he was fighting everyone he once did at the same time: Mukuro's Six Paths tormenting his brain, his head throbbing in pain as Enma's gravity control pinned his entire body to the bed with enough pressure to break his bones with Xanxus firing rounds of pressurized flames and Byakuran sending his dragons to tear him apart inside out all the while Bermuda punched him repeatedly through his stomach. Tsuna bit his lower lip, tiny pearls of blood threatening to fall, his breathing heavy and uneven. He prayed that the torture would stop soon before it got any worse.

And thankfully it did.

As the flames mellowed and dispersed, Tsuna wheezed, his chest moving erratically, his hands clutching onto the sheets for dear life. The pain subsided with the flames but he could still feel the residue burn in his flesh like acid pumping through his veins instead blood.

"Wha…What was that…?" he said hoarsely, his entire frame trembling on the bed, "Just what…"

Tsuna stared numbly at his ring as its shape shifted back to its original form: The Vongola Gear, a form _he_ was familiar with. He took the metal between his fingers and saw just how much he was trembling, just how much his pain took a toll on him. His head was splitting in two and from the corner of his eye, he saw the bedroom door open with a man rushing in calling what seemed to be a shortened version of his name. Though it could be because of that darn ringing sound muffling his ears.

With his last remaining consciousness, he saw the man – he looked oddly familiar but couldn't make it out with the white noise.

The last thing he felt was his body pressed up against something strangely familiar.

* * *

Thank you Guest for pointing out the error!


End file.
